The Princess and the Lost
by Shonnyterra
Summary: Princess Titania or Erza Scarlett is offered the deal of lifetime: Leave the castle to go on an adventure. Her day at a camp as a child and meeting her one true love, Jellel tempted her to take the offer from Lost Fairy's leader, Mystogan. Will she take the adventure or will she keep her rich and luxurious life with her father and friends?
1. Chapter 1

As a child I had never dreamed that I would meet the man of my dreams. I was always imagining what life would be as a princess or a ruler. I was only thinking about my political and family's views on life. Love was never a priority. My thoughts were only structured in a particular manner so I didn't have to fit love in. The only love that truly mattered was the love of my family. I have a mother and father who love me dearly. They treat me with goods and keep me close. I have always assumed that was love and nothing that was presented through books.

My parents never told me what is 'normally' considered fun. I always assumed that fun was doing things which were meant to keep you entertained. My parents explained that fun wasn't something essential or vital. I always did things in order to just complete them. From this, my neighbours who I consider friends never really understood when we go out. I always want to get things done instead of spend time shopping or exploring.

This view completely changed when I was just ten years old. I was sent to a camp with Lucy, one of my friends, and we met a group of children. They called themselves the 'Lost'. Their leader's name was Jellel and he always smiled towards my direction. I didn't want to approach them. Not a single day I was there did I want to speak with them. They all seemed like bad people who had no interest in being good. The Lost were always rumoured to be in battles or associated with gangs. That was what helped draw them away from me.

One day, I was able to relax on my own. The day I did, their leader Jellel approached me. His hair was a bright blue, which was something I had never seen. His eyes seemed to instantly lock with mine. I didn't want to stare. I didn't want to become associated with this man or his misfits. I was a princess you see. He wouldn't have known that as my parents hid and changed my name. They disguised me as Erza Scarlett. My original name was Titania. I never even told him that as he sat next to me.

I moved away only to have him back at my side. I narrowed my gaze while his was as soft as kitten. The gentle breeze from the afternoon cooling made my hair press to my cheeks. His eyes continued to watch me while we stared. Our stare was something that didn't bring nervousness or arousal but brought anger.

"What do you want, lost boy?" I snarled.

"I wanted to see you. You seem like such a character...I am Jellel, what is your name?" He leans closer.

"I don't want to tell you" My arms cross over my chest.  
"Oh I see, well then maybe I will have to guess" He leans towards me with that cocky smirk.

I wouldn't let him win. I wouldn't let him break my solidified decision. I wasn't going to have anything to do with this boy even if he tried. It wasn't until Jellel's hand took a hold of my knee that I was broken. I didn't break emotionally, but I let out a yelp. The ground came from behind me quickly as I dropped on my back. The branches scratched my neck and my legs were tickled by the grass. Jellel laughed loudly as he got onto his feet, looking above me. I growled with frustration when my hands anchored me up. His hand was open, but I made sure not to take it. I was only a foot away from him and when I looked straight; his lips were only inches from mine. I shrieked with more frustration as I literally jumped back. He continued his laughing as my fingers curled into my palms forming a fist.

"Don't worry, Scarlett" He winked to me as he began to walk.

"W-where are you going?!" I called back as the darkness shaded his form.  
"Going for a walk in the woods, care to join me?" He looked back, his eyes gleaming.  
I wanted to reject. I had every intention of rejecting his offer. He was a Lost member and a boy who only annoyed me. His laugh was the plague and his smile was a flesh wound. His voice was fog and his hand was the devil. What actually made me go were his eyes. His eyes stalked me, ravished me, touched me and ripped me down to the core. I watched his eyes for only a moment to be taunted and played with by heart skipped a beat when they caught mine once again. In a second, my feet were on the move and I was literally running. His hand was offered to me and I didn't even notice through his gaze.

From that day, fun was exploring the outdoors and staying with the people who seemed to make you laugh. Jellel brought laughter to me through annoying me. He was so happy and just wanted to do things that I never would have done. He wanted to climb trees, eat wild fruit and play with branches as if they were swords. His laughter wasn't from the arts or the theatre, but from absolutely nothing. He laughed when there was nothing to laugh at. He smiled when there was no need to smile. He stared when there was no need to stare.

He was there as soon as he was gone. I left the camp with Lucy and my parents refused to let me back. They told me it was a 'once in a lifetime' experience. In theory, it really was. I didn't want to not go back. I wanted to experience the joys of the camp and of the wild. I was always staring out to the trees across the way and wanted to climb them. Jellel had brought a new kind of 'Fun' to me.

I never forgot about him. He was always on my mind. Even now after 9 years I was thinking about him. I had matured and was still trying to please my parents. I was spending more time with Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane. They were all my rich friends who seemed to not care about the outside world. They were all happy and content with the lives they were living. Unfortunately, I was not.  
I stare out my window as the pink chiffon dress I wear is riding up my thighs. My father is obsessed with dressing my up, no matter the occasion. My hair treads down my shoulder while my eyeshadow is a bright pink to match. My lips are plumped and bright as well. My hair definitely doesn't match the scene, but it is needed for tonight's meeting. I am representing my father company. I have been doing this for years and was the only one who could. My mother had been ill for a few years and my father was becoming lazy. He was still in the area, but not there as a representative.

I stand up to head out my door, Lucy smiling as she waits for me. Her hair is in a high bun while her clothes are all baby blue. Her satin bottom dress would be a perfect fit with the scene of this meeting. It is in ball scenery and is mainly having males as representatives.

"Do you think there will be any young males there?" Lucy nudges me.

"I don't care, I just want this done" I tell her seriously.

"Oh Titania-"

"Call me Erza." I explain with a harsh tone.

"Fine fine...why do you like that name so much anyways? All you've wanted to be called was Erza since the camp days" Lucy groans.

"I prefer it. I don't want to be the weak and dumb girl I used to be" I narrow my eyes as we turn a corner.

"You were never weak. You've always been strong and independent" Lucy pleads. "Just get out of this phase and move on!" Lucy stopped me.

"Are you my friend or are you not? You are supposed to be here for me and not try to restrict me" I glare to my friend.

Lucy looks at me as she tried to keep a serious expression, but she fails and sighs. Her hands rest on either of her hips when her eyes scan my body. I don't know whether she is trying to show attitude or means to express her sincerity to apologize. She places a hand on my shoulder before smiling widely.

"Erza, I am here for you and I will stand by you. I just...I just don't get it" Lucy shook her head.

"Yeah...no one really does" I shrug as we walk into the main hall.

The hall is filled with decorations of all sorts. Chandeliers which shined like diamonds against the yellow lights, gold and red flowers which circled each railing perfectly and even the velvet coverings over every hardwood chair. The look of this room was decadent and vintage. I could smell the wine and champagne all the way down the venue. It was a beautiful scenery as I was side by side with Lucy. She was cheerful and joyful when men stared at us like idols. I felt uncomfortable and look around the room for some sort of escape. Unfortunately, all that surrounds me are men trying to shake my hand. They introduce themselves and tell me about their company. I was starting to feel overwhelmed and even a bit scared. I have never been swarmed by so many people at once.

"Excuse me" I shove away out of the crowd quickly, Lucy looks back to me as I walk towards the fountain placed in the center.

My heart pounded with fear that I had never felt before. My mouth felt dry with saliva refusing to cleanse it. I sit on the edge of it, trying to catch my breath when I hear footsteps approach me. As I stare up, a man with a dark maroon suit struts towards me. His hair was a mauve pink colour that was so unusual it reminded me of Juvia with her bright blue hair. His eyes were a brown colour and his skin was a few shades different from mine. It wasn't tan, but it wasn't too pale either.

"Are you Princess Titania?" The man kept his eyes on me.

"Yes...who are you?" I barely whisper.

"You can call me Natsu. I'm here to take you away from here. Ordered from my leader. We need you, Princess" He offers his hand.

I knew this was going to turn bad. He was asking to kidnap me. No one just asks to kidnap you unless they have a reason. I place my hands on the edge of the fountain and preparing to run. Natsu eyes me calmly as I soon jump into the fountain. I hear his gasp of shock when I begin to swim across the small body of water.

My dress's wetness tugs me down. It was a heavy dress in the first place. It was soaking up as much water as it could, pulling me and weighing me down. The man was trying to walk around the fountain to catch up with me. Instead of staying in the dress, I started to slip off the chiffon dress. Underneath, I had on a corset and a thin pair of laced underwear. It helped me swim across the fountain before Natsu was able to reach the other side.

I ran. I ran so hard that I didn't even give myself time to look back. I refuse to hear him behind me. I wouldn't let him be at my behind and let my notice. If I noticed, he would catch me.

A large crash came from the top of the building. I stop running and looking to the debris which was dropping from the sky. Lucy was in there. Juvia was in there. Mirajane was in there. My father was in there. I turn around and rush back to where I had been previously. The sweat that had begun to dry was swelling back on my arms, chest and neck. My breathing was starting to fade out when I turn the last corner. Men were moving away from the scene and Juvia was screaming next to Lucy. I speed off to their side as men in dark coloured suits stood at the top of the rubble.

"Erza you're...you're naked?!" Lucy shrieks while she looks at me.

"I was running from-" I notice the pink haired man next to their masked leader. 'YOU!" I point to him as Juvia begins to cover my body.

Natsu seemed to look away to the side with a dark blush. I could not believe this Natsu guy was blushing. He was the one who stripped me down to my undergarments. I was fuming with anger until Juvia taps my shoulder to point at the men who approached me. The leader had his head wrapped and only exposed his eyes. I couldn't even see them well as is.

Lucy stood by my side and he hand was in front of me. Natsu had his eyes on Lucy curiously. He didn't seem attracted to her sexually as he did in another way. I grind my teeth and stand in front of Lucy and Juvia. The leader stops in his tracks before he stares at me. From how the white of his eyes pop out, he seems to be shocked.

"What do you want with me? Your man there approached me to speak with me? I am Princess Titania, what do you need of me?" I step forward.

"Titania is your name...I see" The leader chuckles deeply. "Natsu, did you really strip her?"

"I didn't strip her! She took off her own clothes" Natsu sighed as a man with dark hair and only pants nudged him.

"You're such a pervert" The topless man grinned.

"You want to say that again?" Natsu faced topless man with a menacing expression.

They start to brawl as the leader looks back to me. I watch his actions like a hawk. Juvia was clinging to one of my arms as Lucy was standing on my other side behind me. He stood very still as I just wait for him. He then releases a sigh and crosses his arm.

"I didn't expect you to be here. I also didn't expect you to look like this" The leader smiled.

"Then what did you expect? Thin, blond and with an innocent personality? And what do you mean I didn't expect you here?" I was rolling up my anger.

"I need your help Princess. I am in need of your assistance to retrieve land back. A group called the Saber's have been capturing land we own. They said they would only make a deal if we had a ruler by our side as they do. They are fierce warriors who probably won't agree to our terms on first hand. We need you, Princess Titania to come with us and represent us" The leader bows gently to me.

"I...what do I get from this? And why should I help you?" I sharpen my voice.

"You will be able to adventure. You will be able to get out of the coupe which is this castle and leave here. You...you can represent a people who need a ruler" His words seem to become heavier when he speaks.

He moves onto his knee. His hand is over his heart as I stare down. His eyes locked back onto mine. It was a familiar feeling that I could not explain. His gaze was piercing my soul and was bringing me down with him. It was swaying my decision and I could not allow that. I want to stop feeling that way, but I was in defeat.

"I'll go...but first, what if your name and who are you associated with?" I stand tall.

"Erza?! What are you doing?" Lucy whispers in a plea.

"These guys seem like trouble" Juvia whispers as well.

"I am Mystogan of the Lost Fairy clan" He stands. "And these are my men" The more than a dozen men line behind him. "We are pleased to make your acquaintance and can't wait to get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I thank everyone who has reviewed and looked at my fanfiction3 Thank you for following it as well and here is the new update. More drama and more Jerza moments!**

* * *

Packing my things is the first step. Unfortunately, that first step was being interrupted by the loud banging on my door. I could hear my father's calls from the other side. He had been informed of all that went on last evening. Also, many deals had been made that evening when they saw me in less than a nightgown. I feel the blush move across my cheeks as I recall the stares I got. Many of the younger men had approached me only to ask me their hand in marriage.

Lucy was by my side all night. Juvia didn't leave either and Mirajane joined us only minutes later. The worry she had for all of us really brought a stab to my heart. I had them all so worried over me. I was the one who caused it. I sigh as I remember and recollect the entire evening. It was a long night and I knew it would bring me no peace.

I slide on a blue dress with silver embroidery on the front. It is flattering, but not too elegant. I need something I can move around in and be mobile in. I made sure to take time alone with the leader and speak with him in detail about the situation.

He had sat me down and looked across of me. He spoke clearly and confidently the entire time. Unlike myself, who wavered with each flicker of the light in his eyes. He was taunting and luring. His eyes were my greatest enemy. He was able to capture my attention with just a simple stare. It scared me to death.  
The plans were to head to the Greater Mountain, right around where their territory was. From there, we would cross the Senteen river and be around Saber's whereabouts. I had no idea where these were, so I made sure to explain that my life was in there hands. They were to take care of me and make sure I don't get hurt. To my dismay, Mystogan laughed at me.

"I will teach you to fight" He said. "I will teach you to use a sword and use it well. You will need to listen and be attentive at all times" His eyes were fixed on me the entire time.

I stood up from my desk, glancing down at my duffel bag and am ready to go. The Fairy Lost clan are waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Again, I remember that my father is screaming through the door. I open it and witness his face red as fire and his eyes angry like a irritated bee. I step back only to have my father grasp my arm. With a fluid motion, he pins me to the wall.  
"What do you mean you're leaving?! You can't leave!" He snarls as his height is overwhelming.

"I...I...I'm leaving!" I scream back, trying to contain my fear.

"You cannot! These men are rogues and I will NOT have my daughter, a princess, associated with them!"

"I am doing this on my own free will!" I struggle. "You cannot hold me captive in this home forever" I feel my emotions tearing up.

"I am your father! I will do as I please!" He was pulled back as I stare to my side.

Mystogan was there, watching my father closely. I could hear my father's defensive growls and snarls, but my eyes were only on Mystogan. He actually dared to come to me. He either has guts or he is just insane.

"Are you ready, Princess Titania?" He eyes me.

"She will not-" My father was cut off by Mystogan's hand.

"I did not ask you, did I?" Mystogan turns his head towards my father.

"I am the King and I will-"

"Again sir, I am only here for Princess Titania...she has made the decision to accompany me and my men. We will be leaving now and I bid you farewell" He bowed as he walks out, taking a firm grip of my hand.

I begin to walk with him down the stairs. His hand feels firm and rough. I had always heard from Lucy that a man's hand felt like that, but the only one I knew was my father. His hands were scared and torn from the previous wars he partook in. Mystogan's hands were similar, but softer. I feel at ease now, even with my father following behind.

When I see the group of men before me, I also notice Juvia and Lucy there. I gasp as Lucy smiles straight at me. Juvia comes over with her blue petticoat and hat. She smiles in my direction while Lucy brings Mirajane to my side.

"We've decided to join you" Mirajane smiles.

"But...why?" I glance to each girl.

"You need someone there to protect you from a band of men" Lucy grins.

"We also want to..adventure?" Juvia ponders on the word.

"We will be here for you, Erza" Lucy takes my hand as she lifts it. Mirajane and Juvia soon place their hands on mine and we all smile to one another.

"Hey, are we going to get going or?..." Natsu peeks into our intimate moment.

"We're kind of busy here" I snarl as my eyes stare to him.

"Erza! He's actually a good guy" Lucy smiles as she looks back to Natsu.

"You...you spoke with him?" I raise my eyebrow.

"O-o-only for a little bit! It's not like I spent the night with him..." Lucy slides her hand through her hair.

"But thats exactly what-" Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's mouth, smiling back to me.

Instead of questioning, I look bac k to Mystogan who has his hand on his hip, speaking to his members. I see his tall stature and his dignified position. I would normally like that, but I really can't stand people who think they're better than other people. My father is a prime example of that. I wanted to be that way in the past, but I was able to see and give people a chance.

The leader soon approaches me, watching my eyes with his own. I quickly turn my gaze. I don't want to fall into some kind of death trap. Lucy comes to my side, dragging Natsu with her. He seems unamused, but doesn't seem to protest either. Juvia comes over, but is oggling over the topless man. I don't understand her love and attraction to him, but she seems to be. Mirajane casually comes over, not leading anything on. I wonder if she did meet a rogue that she likes...

"To the Greater Mountains men!" He calls out only to hear cheers back.

I awkwardly move with the women, each a bit frightened of what is to come. The only one who doesn't seem that way is Mirajane. I move apart from Lucy and Juvia to walk by her.

"You seem so happy...why is that?" I lean close.

"I have always wanted to adventure! My brother and sister always had, but I have never gotten the privellage!" She smiles. "That and the blond man ahead named Laxus was just so sweet to me" She points at the most menacing man of the group.

"He looks very intimidating. How were you able to approach him?" I blink once.

"Oh, he actually came to me" Her cheeks darken. "He really was a gentleman, even though he is mean with the others. He treated me kindly, don't worry" She noticed the scowl on my complexion.

I had no idea that all of my friends had achieved a friendship with one of these men. Were they that easy to talk with? I had only spoken with the leader, Mystogan. He has been opening himself to me and protecting me. Maybe he was sent on a mission by the ultimate leader or something. I really have no idea.

We started walking through a dark forest. I could hear the small whimpers from Juvia and Lucy. Juvia was latching onto the topless man and all I could hear was her whimpers and a sigh from the man. His name was Gray from what Lucy told me. Lucy was clinging to Mirajane and I was next to Natsu. He was calm and relaxed as he continue through.

"So, are you like...the second in command?" I step up on a rock.

"No, but I want to be!" He smiled widely. "Mystogan is the second in command. Our master's name is Makarov. He's an old man, so I'm surprised he hadn't given Mystogan the Mast title yet" He shrugs.

"So...Mystogan isn't the leader of Fairy Lost?" I stare to him.

"No, but he's the head of the departure team. He always brings people out for missions" Natsu looks to me.

"He lied to me..." I whisper as I go to his side. "You lied to me. You said you were the leader!"

"I am the leader, but I am not the Master" He eyes me.

"But I thought you were the leading man in this clan! Why did you not tell me?!" I grew defensive.

"I told you I was the leader because I am the leader. I am not the Master of Fairy Lost and I am sorry you assumed things" His voice was so calm.

"Never lie to me again! If you do, I will leave" I keep my hands in my fist.

Just as I step up, I feel a vibration through the hillside. I miss the step before me and feel gravity pull me down. I attempt to throw my hand up to grab the nearest rock, but I miss. I couldn't even think. My voice shut down as I knew I was going to fall down the hill.

My arm was tightly grasped and before I could think, I got pulled to a chest. My fingers clung to this person's shirt as my breathing was ragged. I glance to Lucy who is being helped up by a guy named Lyon and Natsu right behind him, Juvia is still hanging onto Gray and Mirajane is holding the hand of a rogue who's name escapes me. When I focus again on myself, I notice I am in the arms of Mystogan. His body feels hard as rock and his heat surronds me. Our eyes meet for a moment. His eyes are slightly widened as we just stare. My lips part as I smell his cologne. It is spicy and sultry.

"Mystogan..." I whisper as his hands seem to stay on my lower back.

My fingers loosen as I look away from his eyes blushing. Right then, I come back to reality and push away gently. His hands instantly retract and we move away from one another. We hear a grunt from behind us, only to notice the Laxus guy is keeping his arms crossed.

"It was tremor in the mountain. There was an avalanche" Laxus eyes me.

"Yes, thank you Laxus" Mystogan fixes his coat.

"Does that mean we're close?" I look to Mystogan.

"Yes. We are only a few miles from the middle of the mountain.

"GUYS!" Gray yells as they see the boulders coming right at them.

I keep my eyes wide as I notice the boulder heading our way. I notice in only moments that Mystogan was going to be hit. I yell his name before knocking him to the other side. Laxus moves only moments before it swung by our bodies. It was about six feet and would have killed Mystogan and I had it hit us.  
Lucy starts running my way, trying to hold onto rocks to keep in balance. The worry pressed onto her face showed me that she thought I was going to die. I reach to her only to hear a cackle in the distance. Lucy stops as she stares upward. A woman in a dark blue dress stood there with an invisble string on Lucy's neck. Natsu instantly rushes to Lucy but Lucy's neck begins to bleed.

"Don't approach her. She will be killed if you do" The woman looks to Natsu with a dark grin. "Now, give me the princess or I will kill this girl"

"Leave her alone, Minerva!" Natsu snarls.

"Princess, will you join us to save your friend?" She glares to me.

* * *

Oh my! Will Erza do it or will she continue her journey with Fairy Lost? I will be updating this when I can! Hopefully the second chapter will get more reviews and favourites! Thank you all again :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all SO much for the support! I have been inspired to update often and I will try to update daily! I hope you all like this chapter and all the ones to come!

* * *

I hear my heart beating fasting. The blood trickled down the skin of Lucy's neck as she looks at me. Her eyes were filled with panic while the enemy grinned. This Minerva girl was eyeing me darkly. I could not think. My breath was ragged and my eyes were shutting. I didn't want this. I wanted things to go smoothly. I don't know what to do.

"Join me, Princess?" She eyes me.

"I..." I stop when Mystogan cut the rope.

"Minerva, I don't want to play games" He growls.

"Hmm...I should have expected this" She crosses her arms over he chest to show more strings which have a rainbow glow. "Now, join me or all these men will be killed" Her tone grows more cold.

I scan everyone around me and notice they all have a string connected to a body part. Natsu on his wrist, Gray on his thigh, Juvia on her ankle, Mirajane on her waist, Laxus on his forearm and so many more. The only ones who don't have strings were Mystogan, Lucy and I. I watch as Lucy gasps, glancing to everyone.

"Let them go!" I stand my ground.

"Not unless you come with us" Minerva smiles.

"Why do you want Erza anyways?!" Lucy calls to the woman.

"We need her to represent us. She is to present our side and be here for us instead of Fairy Lost. If you do support us, we will make sure all your wildest dreams are given" She opens her hand for me. "So, what do you say? We will let your friends go if you come with us"

I hear Mystogan's face turn. The fabric which covers his face was noisy when it moved. He was obviously staring at me and waiting to hear my response. I knew the pressure was on. His eyes are on me, but I refuse to look back. I need to think about this. I need to make a conscious decision.

It wasn't until I hear a small echo. I could not understand or know what it is, but I hear it. I don't make it obvious, but I look to my feet. Then in a split second, I hear his voice. Mystogan's voice.

"Princess, don't leave us. I will equip you with a weapon if you follow my lead. Will you join us and stay with us?" Mystogan sounds worried and frightened.  
"Will you protect my friends?" I reply sternly.

There is a silence between us. Minerva watches me with her head tilted. I know she was waiting, but I also know she won't make a decision until I decide. I hear the deep and wistful voice that should be keeping my away but it's putting me into a trance.

"I will protect them with my life. Please stay, Princess Titania. I will be forever in your debt if you do" Mystogan sounds righteous.

"Done. Now, what do you want me to do?" I ask mentally.

"You will give in and proceed to move forward. When you move forward, one of my swords will move into your hands and then you will cut them. Be swift and quick. When you do, you start to slash at her. She will move back and my men will come from behind you" Mystogan explains.

I sigh and look to Minerva. She tightens the strings with the echo ringing. Each person lets out a small groan and whine. I bit my lip only to yell 'enough'.  
"I will go with you..." I say as I feel a sense of betrayal.

Everyone around me gasps, Natsu yelling at me. All the men were furious and Mystogan acts shocked as well. Minerva releases a giggle and lifts her hands with each string attached. The rainbow aura slides down the strings to their prey.

"You SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!" I shriek as she take a step forward.  
"I won't, you just need to come to me" She grins.

I inhale deeply. Taking the first step, I begin to walk towards my enemy. My hands are released from their fists in order to be prepared for the sword. I don't know what to expect. All I feel is anger and frustration. I want it all to end now. I just want to head to Fairy Lost and be over with. I wish I never had to be left in this situation. You better be with me Mystogan.

In that single train of thought, in that single moment, I felt the swords hilt slam into my palm. As if it was in my nature, my fingers tie around the sword's end and slices as many strings as I could hit. Minerva retracted her hands only to send an orb in my direction. I raise my sword as if it is an extention of my hand. It slices the orb in half and glows with that rainbow aura.

"That sword...what is it.." Minerva's eyes are wide.

Mystogan calls upon the men with a 'charge' and each man begins to attack. It wasn't the attack I expected as each man was conjuring all the elements. Natsu is tossing fire at her and Gray is hurling ice towards her. I turn my eyes towards Lucy and Juvia who are wide eyed and Mirajane who is watching them in awe. I hold the sword and look down to my hand. I could feel the energy coursing through my body. It wasn't the same energy that I cut through when Minerva attacked, but it was the same colour. The rainbow energy pulsed on my sword.  
Minvera was out of sight when I look back from my sword. Juvia was running at Gray and Mirajane was gretting everyone else, with Laxus by her side. Lucy was with Lyon and Natsu, smiling to them. I hear the familiar tracks behind me. I turn around to see Mystogan approaching me.

"She got away, but you were able to fend her off" He watches me again.

"This sword...it's...magical" I whisper while I stare down to it.

"It's now yours" Mystogan looks to me as I focus on him.

"Why is it mine? I don't even know how to use this" I shake my head. "It was yours anyways.."

"Actually, I was meant to give this sword to you. You have been destined for this" He crosses his arms.

"Destined...wait, you knew about this? Did you plan this?!" I change moods.

"No, I didn't plan for Minerva to show up. I only planned to give you this sword. I told you I would teach you and give you this weapon" He replies.

"But why? Why am I destined for a weapon when I was only here to represent?" I then freeze and realize something. "I'm here for more than just to represent your people...what else do you need me for?! Why have you taken me without telling me everything?!" I begin to yell.

Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane look back to me as my temper flares. Lucy quickly moves by my side in order to calm me down. I tug on her grip as I grab Mystogan's shirt. He wasn't telling me the truth. What else was he going to hide from me? I know that I won't go any further if he continues to hide things me. He was not only endangering my friends but also me.

"I have told you all I can. My Master asked me to come and get you. He also needs you for personal matters" Mystogan replies through my grasp.

"Let go of him, Princess!" Natsu approaches as he stands by his leader's side.

"Erza calm down. Let's just go and get things sorted" Lucy touches my forearm.

I listen to Lucy, eyeing Mystogan once more. I swing my arm back to my side and refrain from attacking him. My scowl and glare dives at him like a shark. He keeps his calm and stoic stature as I move around him.

"Lets just go. Lets get this done" I walk up the hill with Juvia still following me.

"She prefers to hear things in the beginning" Lucy explains to Mystogan.

"I can tell" Mystogan sighs.

"Well she better avoid putting her hands on him or I will get involved" Natsu stares at my back as I walk.

"Hey! You touch her and I will use my hands to slap you" Lucy retorted as Natsu huffed.

"Both of you calm down. I will speak with Princess Titania myself and apologize" Mystogan sighs once again.

We continue to walk, now following a path that leads through the mountains. I prayed while I roamed that no one would catch us again. I am furious and out of sorts with my emotions. I don't need anything that could blow my top off. My hands are wrapped in fists while the cool air strokes my exposed thighs. I was still in a dress which was only mid thigh. My boots were leather and tied around my calves. I don't notice the air as chilling when I move around the corner. All the men were behind me as if in fear. Mystogan is still only feet behind me. I turn around to face him. He stops in his tracks only to look into my eyes.

"Do you have anything else to inform me of? I need to know now before I walk into a mess" I demand calmly.

"I will tell you when we get there. If I tell you now, we won't make it to Fairy Lost until dark. We can't be on the roads then" Mystogan responds.

I roll my eyes as Juvia moves to my side. Her eyes keep staring back to Gray. Her lips were in a smile the whole walk next to me. I sigh quietly as Lucy is next to my other side.

"Erza, we promised to help them. You know that.." Lucy's stare softens.

"I know Lucy. I will keep the promise, but I need to know everything. He hasn't told me anything now. I need to know before I dig us into a deeper hole" I sound cross.

"We will be fine. You will get through this and you will adventure. Look, you've been through a lot today! We've gone on an adventure Erza. This is exactly what you wanted" Lucy explains.

"I understand...I am happy I'm out, but I just want him to be honest with me" My scowl dissapears and I look ahead.

When I look ahead, I notice the light up on the top of the hill. The light is shining blue and a building next to it. Its huge and seems to look like a normal house. Shingles and panelling on the side and top of the house. It has a orange roof and blue panels. It looked cozy and comfortable. As if we were on the same wavelength, Lucy yells in joy.

"I place to rest!" Lucy looks up the hill.

"Welcome to Fairy Lost" Natsu smiles when he approaches Lucy.

"Follow the path to the door and open it" Gray walks by Lucy and I.

"This place looks amazing" Mirajane is in awe again.

"Looks comfortable" Juvia smiles.

Mystogan walks from behind me, placing a hand on the small of my back. With a hiss, I turn to him and he seems to be smiling behind the mask. I feel the tinge of heat on the apples of my cheeks. I hate to be embarassed, but he seemed to do it. He pushes my forward towards the door and I walk by his side. His hand continues to stay on my back.

"Why are you holding me?" I whisper when I glare.

"I'm not holding you. You can walk faster" He chuckles.

I groan as I walk faster towards the door. I catch up with Lucy in a few moments as Gray swings the door wide. His hand was full of ice when he did. It was as if his powers was what opened up the door. I should have known since they wouldn't leave a door open so easily.

I follow behind Lucy as she hums in excitement. I still could not feel that. I was so anxious to see what Fairy Lost was like. I was still angry at Mystogan but I was nervous as well. My heart was pounding and aching. He made me so anxious it would kill me. I could try to ignore it, but when I heard the step of his boot, I knew he was there. I know my cheeks are red and my lips are pouting, but there isn't much that can be done.

The door shuts behind us and darkness fills the hall. Juvia screams in fear as she clings to Gray. You hear his grunt of disapproval and Lucy gasps. I stay in the same spot. A flame soon lights up before me and I notice Natsu has a light on his fingertip. My mouth gapes in awe as Lucy does the same.

"Are you a pyro?.." Lucy stand by his side.

"I guess you could say that" He smiles and stays close to Lucy.

From what could be seen, they actually looked very cute together. Lucy is more tough and stubborn while Natsu is carefree and joyful. I could understand why they could fit. They even looked good next to each other. Juvia and Gray on the other hand seemed to be polar opposites. Juvia was easily swayed and gets attached easily while Gray seemed independent and cocky. Mirajane was side by side with Laxus who was trying to be stoic. I could see the small tint of red, but his voice was relaxed and confident. She looked good next to him too!  
Mystogan moves to my side, offering his arm to me. I know he was trying to play with me, since I was a princess. So to startle him, since I was in a bad mood, I took his arm and brought it against my breasts. I heard the instant inhale and small choke on his saliva. My grin covers my expression while he tries to contain himself.

"You enjoy that?" I lean to his ear and whisper.

"More than you know" I hear a whisper in response.

That caught me off guard. I release his arm sooner than expected. My face was as red as my hair and my smile was completely washed away. I heard his chuckle as a faint mist. Using this moment of darkness, I elbow his rib. He grunts from the instant pain and Natsu turns back as he walks. I whistle casually and glance around the stone walls. He eyes me seriously before continuing the conversation with Lucy.

This walk was relaxing. It was the most relaxing part of this entire adventure. Everyone was beginning to get along and I could tell by how Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane bonded with the men. I, on the other hand, was having a hard enough time getting comfortable.

"I apologize for not telling you everything" Mystogan's voice was relaxed. "I should have told you everything sooner"

"Damn right you should have. I don't deserve to be left out, especially since I am the one you need" My voice is tempered.

"I promise to tell you everything after you meet Master" Mystogan looks to me with that sensual look.

"I...I know" I respond with my eyes at his again.

The path shortens as another door is opened. There isn't much of a bright light at the end of the tunnel due to the time of day. It was dark already even though it felt like only minutes in the cave. I realize not that there was a lot of silence between Mystogan and I, so it could have been an hour.

I walk out and the small house looking building doesn't look so small anymore. It is over ten feet high and the front doors are just about that high. Lucy and Juvia sit in awe as Mirajane smiles. I begin to walk while looking up, trying to examine the building.

"This is Fairy Lost head quarters, come forward" Mystogan pushes me a bit, his hand on my behind now.

I gasp from the touch, but I know that he is only doing it to get revenge on what I did in the hall. I grin and watch the masked leader. He gives me a cocky wink before he approaches the door. Natsu is grinning as most of the other men are.

"Levy, we're back let us in" Mystogan shouts to the gate.

Suddenly, the gate drops. Mystogan was literally inches from the falling pillar. I scream when I thought it would hit him. When I scream, Lucy jumps. My hands cover my lips as they quiver. From the dust, Mystogan comes out laughing. He didn't get hurt. I screamed and worried over him even though he was perfectly okay. I grew angered again, but I keep my cool when I notice the people come out.

"Welcome home!" A blunette girl yells while a group is behind her cheering. "We've been waiting!"

* * *

So this is a happier ending! It will get into more detail on things like Fairy Lost and many more moments ahead! Sorry if it's slow, but it's just winding up! Thanks again for the support and hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I have updated and this chapter is slow. More information based and a bit more emotional. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the support!

* * *

The greeting was more grand than I expected. Each person was greeting me with smiles and gracious words. They all seem thankful and appreciative of my appearence. I still don't know if I can quite trust them, but they all seemed to outright trust me.

"She is so pretty" The blunette apparently named Levy whispered.

I refuse to talk with anyone but the people I know. I wasn't comfortable around them yet and really have no idea when I will be. I feel closed and engulfed by the people who try to speak with me. I want to enjoy their praise. I want to accept their compliments, but I just feel so uncomfortable. I wrap my hand around my upper arm, trying to look away from the crowd.

Mystogan stands next to me, watching me closely. I turn my eyes to him only to be locked in his taunting death trap. The musky colour of his eyes are shining through my eyes. I don't even notice my lips parting as Mystogan seems to inhale sharply. The torch dims our faces so a shadow is casted over. I want to keep looking at him, but I really shouldn't. His hand tugs my body closer and I am soon against his chest. He wasn't pressing me hard or forcefully, he just held me close. Its as if he read my mind. He knew I was uncomfortable and now was trying to bring back some comfort.

"You're...trying to comfort me?" I whisper awkwardly.

"Yes. You look out of sorts" Mystogan smiles.

I rest a hand onto his chest, my grin comes up quickly. He watches me with a careful eye before Natsu walks in. Mystogan doesn't move, but I quickly retract myself from his grasp. Natsu looks between us before shrugging.

"Makarov is ready to see her" Natsu smiles at me.

It was late at night and Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane were in bed. I had to stay up to speak with the Master of Fairy Lost. I began stepping out of the dark corridor. The houses are made out of a cement paste and brick. Each house looks similar, but there is either a change in the front door or the windows. My eyes scan each house to just analyze the area. I didn't want to get lost, so I want to memorize places in the area. I am on my own now. I am just walking to the shining blue torches in the front.

There was an old man waiting at the front. His hair is a beige colour and his eyes are dark. I gulped down some saliva before I continued my stride. When I got close, the Master smiles towards me.

"Greetings Princess Titania" He opens the front door.

"You're the le- Master of Fairy Lost?" I walk in.

His home is decorated with wood furnishings. A caramel hardwood make the house seem so homey and relaxed. There is alcohol parked on the sides and the musky colour like Mystogan's eyes is the colour of his chairs. I don't want to say its the same colour since it'd assume I have stared at Mystogan. That isn't a lie, but I don't want to admit it.

"Princess, would you like something to drink? Liqour? Beer? Vodka?" Makarov smirks.

"Water will do fine" I nod and soon I take a seat in front of the fire.

The fireplace is furnished as well with the caramel wood. Its pleasent, though a bit too repetitive. I wouldn't tell him, but I can definitely think it. Dwelling in my own thoughts, I'm reminded of Mystogan and his crew when I look upon a picture. They were all together and Levy was in the center. The men were surronding her all happy and smiling.

My finger traces the edge of the frame with curiosity. Mystogan looked calm in his picture, just telling from the figure of his eyes. I want to see those eyes. His eyes are always playful or clever, never happy. Why do I want that? Why am I so interested in Mystogan? I shake my head as the warmth from the fire catched on my leg, I close my eyes for a moment as to embrace the heat. The outside had been cold, so it feels nice to be inside.

The door shuts behind me and I squeak from the noise. Turning, Makarov is at the door. He smiles at me with a glass of water in his right hand. I sigh when I take my seat, trying to relax from the previous shock. Makarov seats himself by my side, handing me my water.

"You have agreed to help us?" Makarov leans forward.

"Yeah. I took this offer only to explore and help Fairy Lost. So you're the Master?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Of course. I am Master Makarov" He bows.

"Uhm, you don't need to bow" I laugh.

"I need to know that you will be here for my men. I need you to...rid of Saber" He told me solemnly.

"To rid of them? I thought I was here to represent your people. I didn't sign up to fight anything and I've already had to" I narrow my eyes.

"So they never mentioned that to you?...Ah, they waited for me to tell you the details" Makarov rubs his head. "Well, we not only hired you for help, but we also brought you here because of your mother" Makarov crosses his arm.

"My...mother?" I watch him.

"Years ago, your mother and I were partners with the previous group called Fairy Tail. She was a great warrior and we were also mages. I still am one, but your mother lost her abilities." I put my hand up.

"So you're saying my mother is a mage? Like a magician and a warrior?..." I close my eyes.

"It was years ago, but yes she was a mage. She had lost her abilities to a curse. That curse forbid her to use any magic and if she did, she would die. Nineteen years ago, she had me curse her again to try and be able to use magic. Unfortunately, that curse only brought more pain to her life. The curse brought it so that her magic was transfered to her first born child. She was pregnant at the time so you have been gifted with her powers" Makarov eyes me.

"I am a mage?... I am a warrior and mage like my mother was?" I lift my eyes to Makarov. "And you brought me here to...tell me them and train me?"

"Exactly. Mystogan wanted ME to tell you, so he refused to tell you anything. I understand, as it was my fault" He sighed. "It was old forbidden magic and now that doesn't exist"

"Curses don't exist anymore?"

"No. Only ew magic exists, which is what you and I have. That is also why you saw my men create fire, ice and much more. They are gifted and move into clans. Fairy Lost is a clan as well"

"Why is it called Fairy Lost? If you don't mind me asking" I scratch my head.

"Years ago, I met Mystogan with his band of men. They called themselves Lost boys. I began to train him and then we established a friendship over the years"  
That instantly perks my attention. I knew boys who called themselves 'Lost boys'. Jellel instantly came into my mind and a blush struck my face. I could hear his laugh in the back of my mind. His smile and his eyes were-

I stare at Makarov. He looks to me casually and I get onto my feet. I bite my lip before rage overcomes me. Mystogan and Jellel have the same eyes. They have the same stare, the same eye colour and the same skin tone.

"Princess?" Makarov stands on his feet.

"Is Mystogan only Mystogan?" I look at Master.

"Yes? I have not known him for anything other than that"

I rush out the door. Slamming the door, I run right out the doors and down the street. The torches are dimmly lit and the gravel roads scratch the bottoms of my shoes. I had taken a few minutes to actually listen to Natsu when explaining where people live. Mystogan was up on the highest hill. He apparently enjoyed seclusion and never wanted people over.

Sweat began to form down my cheeks as rain started. A strike of thunder crashed through the land as the drops of rain fell. My hair was sticking to my neck as the house on the top of the hill. It looks small and not in the best shape.

I reach the top of the road and pant heavily. The door had a single light outside it and the house was built with wood. I knock on the door quickly. The rain pours on my head and my dress is completely soaked. I slide my hands underneath my armpits. I try to keep myself warm and breath heavily.

Mystogan opened the door, but his face mask was off. I knew then that I was visiting my past. The memories flush in and the tears pour down my cheeks. Mystogan approaches me as he parts his lips, trying to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I scream, taking a step back.

"Titania- "

"STOP IT! You are Jellel and you know me as Erza. Don't give me this bullshit" I start to sob.

"Erza, how could I tell you this? I came in a disguise an no one knows" Mystogan places his hands on my cheeks.

"Why would you lie to me? Why would you not tell me who you are?" My voice craks through my cries.

The rain showers us and I continue to sob. Everything was going into the shitter. I want all of this to stop. I want the pain in my heart to stop. I hadn't seen Jellel in so long and he was before me. The problem is that he lied to me. He lied to me more than twice. I sniffle away the tears as Jellel or Mystogan's hands are warming my cheeks.

"Come in Erza" He directs me to his home.

It passes many hours of sitting in front of a fire. He has a small fire place in the center of his home. It warms up the home and brightens it. Jellel was sitting next to me, not saying a word.

"Where have you been?.." I tigthten the blanket around my body.

"I've been with Fairy Lost" He explains.

"I...I missed you all this time" I feel the tears on my cheeks.

"Erza, don't cry" I feel his hand touch my cheek for comfort.

A smash came from outside, startling both Jellel and I to our feet. He rushes to the door and swings it wide. I stay behind him and my hand is on his back. He hisses as I peak from behind his back. There is lightening which strikes before his home and a man walks towards us.

"Princess Titania? It's good to see you. I am Sting Eucliffe and I am here to persuade you into joining Saber"

I cringe at the sight of a Saber member. Jellel seems to tense up when he notices this Sting guy. My heart pounds again and my mind blurs. Why was I contemplating this? I am with Jellel. The man I have dreamed of since I met him. He has changed me beyond belief.

"Jellel...will you be honest with me?" I move to his side.

"I will be honest from here on out" Jellel's hand curls around my hip.

"I need you to trust me. Since I can't trust you, you need to trust me" I take his hand in mine.

He looks to me and holds my hand back. His gaze is treading with worry and stricken with fear. He thinks I'm going to betray him and leave him. I feel the want to as I have been lied to and cheated. He hadn't told me so many vital things in my life and expects me to not to be angry? My heart though pulls away from that. It longs to understand Jellel and spend time with him.

"I will need that sword back" I look to him with a smirk.

* * *

Intense! Will Sting be as successful as Minerva or will Erza be swayed? Now that she knows of Jellel, will she stay? Update will come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! This one was hard to write, but is the most jam packed! I absolutely love everything that happens and I hope you all do as well! Thank you all for the support and all the new followers and reviews!

* * *

Jellel eyes me from my request. He had taken back his sword when we arrived at Fairy Lost. Sting is now only a few feet from me. I scan him with my eyes while Jellel's hand is still in mine. I realize that something has changed between us. I'm not blushing as I used to. Instead, the small burn in my chest comes. It's like a burning fire with the ends sizzling inside me.

"Princess Titania, I am offering you the time of your life. You can join Saber and be able to gain unbeatable power" He stands before me.

"And what powers would that be?" My hand slips away from Jellel's.

I hear his subtle gasp. I know his worry had increased, but I was making my own decisions. This was part of the adventure. I was going to take a risk and no one, not even Jellel could do anything about it.

"Powers that will increase your already developing magic. Your sword will receive gifts from the shadow and from the heavens. You will learn unimaginable sword play along with strengthening your body" Sting offers.

"And you will personally teach me? Or will I have to be trained by someone who isn't trust worthy?" My voice deepens into a sultry rasp.

I walk a distance from Jellel and am now in the area of the enemy. His eyes wide with worry while his hands clench into fists. Sting's lips formed a sadistic smirk, but I was only trying to gain his faction. Inches away, my fingers fumble against the edge of his vest. Sting eyes me cautiously, but with that smirk still attached

"I wouldn't enjoy being stuck with someone who isn't like you" I whisper against his collarbone.

"It'll be me unless Rogue wants to teach you" He actually eyes my breasts, obviously being attracted or appalled.

"Good, I only wants the experts to teach me if I were to join Saber" My eyes lock with his as his lips are literally an inch away.

His breath is hot and clean, something I wouldn't have expected. Jellel gasped as it seemed our lips were going to lock. His hand wraps around my handles as to bring me closer. He doesn't seem the type, but I was only in a long shirt and short shorts. The shirt was a tank top that Jellel had in his drawer. Thank goodness I was wearing my bra. If not, I would feel less inclined to try and seduce Sting.

"Join us Princess and I sure won't displease you" His top lip ever so slightly touches mine.

He is aiming to kiss me. I knew that when he dips his head and captures my lips. Jellel yells out, but my sword whips into my hands as he does. My lips are against his moist mouth as I make sure to not make this intense. I flip my sword to his neck and our kiss disconnects.

"I won't dare join Saber. Especially since you can't charm worth shit" I sternly say.

Sting's hand glows white and swings at me. The aura is warm and a fingers distance from my cheeks. My hair burns on the tips when Sting's bluster of anger approaches. Jellel comes from behind me when my sword deflects the next throw of Sting's hand. The colliding was hard and shook every bone in my body.

I bite my lip in frustration and am easily thrown to the ground. Jellel barely catches me before my behind hits the ground. His arms are flexing and skin is warm. I don't comment as Sting seems to be powering up.

"You won't win, Princess! You're not strong enough to beat me!" Sting laughs as th aura surronding his body is immense.

Behind him, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Mirajane charge from the hill. Lucy gasps from the sight of the aura and Natsu scowls. Its as if Natsu knows what Sting is doing. That or Natsu knows who this guy is. I lift my sword to battle Sting, but he dissapears before I can strike.

"We will battle when you are ready, Princess" His voice echoes through the air.

"Who was that and what did he want?" Lucy raises her brow.

"He wanted me. He was part of Saber" I respond.

"Sting's his name. He's like me, but not as good me" Natsu's eyes narrow.

"So he is a member of Saber?" Juvia blinks.

"One of the main ones I guess" Gray shrugs.

"It's all done now. Everyone but Princess Titania can be here" Jellel shooed them away.

Everyone other than me was away from the area. Jellel stood there as he watches me. Turning to him, I notice the look on his face. It is completely in pain. It is cold and filled with anger. I turn to him slowly and face his front. He removes his gaze from me and walks towards the stairs.

"I told you to trust me, Jellel" I tell him.

"I did! Until you kissed him" He bites his lip.

"It was all part of the plan. I again, asked you to trust me" I follow him inside his home.

I am behind every one of his footsteps. He is stampering off quickly and trying to avoid me. He denies any of my attempts to look at him and definitely doesn't want to reason with me. I watch as he paces in his home before looking back to me.

"Do you know how I felt in that moment? How useless and worthless I felt?" Jellel expresses.

"What do you mean?-"

"I mean that you went off on your own without telling me you would seduce him and try to attract your way to killing him? Or kissing him like you meant it?" His voice sounds hurt.

"I didn't feel anything when I kissed him! It was all an act Jellel" I raise my temper.

"But why that route? Why couldn't you have just agreed?!" Jellel comes towards me.

"Why do you care so much? Why is this such an issue to you?" I narrow my eyes.

His hands swoop down to my hips, reeling me in. His lips take no second of waiting to kiss me. It is a desperate and heated kiss. Our lips instantly molded and tied. His lips are moist and warm, allowing my body to feel aroused. I claw at his chest with my finger nails while his hands tighten on my handles. I lap at his bottom lip in heat while he just brings me against his chest. My heart pumps harder and my skin starts to sweat.

His hands are gripping my behind. I never would let anyone touch me there. Its like a forbidden fruit. Today thought Jellel was able to penetrate that. His kiss is empowering and overwhelming. The arousal and pleasure. My hands are all over his neck as he continues to squeeze anywhere he can reach. He avoids my breasts, though they seem the most desirable. His hands are focused on my back as his lips are removed from my own. Instead, they have taken a trail down the corners of my jaw and around my upper neck area.

"Jellel" I whisper.

His hands are all over me. They started on my back, but were now on my stomach and only reaching further up. It is overwhelming. It is so oveewhelming that the beating of my heart is heard up in my ears. I have my lips inches from his again as my shirt is rolled up. Jellel's shirt had mysteriously gone missing as well. I anchor my body against his, my lips capture his just as the door is thrown open. Jellel instinctively curls me against his body. His hands are holding my body against him as Lucy looks to us.

"L-lucy I...I can explain" I roll my shirt back down.

"Theres no time! Saber is attacking Fairy Lost!" She sounds out of breath.

Jellel puts his shirt back on when I take a hold of my sword. It isn't heavy, but I still heave it up like it is. Jellel gets on his feet right behind me. He has his tie around his face and charges down the hill. I still am warm from the touching and stroking. The heavy petting was killing me.

We reach the bottom to notice that Fairy Lost members are already battling many members of Saber. The Saber members were all in a black colour. I try to get a handle of my surroundings, but Jellel was already moving forward.  
He opens his hands and shoots out a stream of hyper beams. They strike his opponents and the attention of Saber changes to Jellel. The blue haired man grins while he narrowly avoids a javelin thrown towards his head. It passes through and I have to side step to my right. Jellel's body moves like liquid around the enemies. He holds his sword close, but only uses it to push enemies away. His magic seems to be internal as he tied them with what looks like air. His hand glows fire and he strikes his foes. He is amazing. He continues to use fire abilities with a mixture of what seems to be his own abilities.

He raises his hand and many of his opponents rise with his hand. Natsu comes below the crowd with Gray by his side. Together, they use their fire, ice, lightening and all other abilities to finalize their knockdown. Another fleet was coming in.

I take this time to rush them. A few of Fairy Lost's men were by my side, charging at the men and women who were coming out of their hiding spots. My sword is positioned in my hand so my grip is comfortable but firm. My run is steady and also at a good speed. I wish I wasn't in just shorts and a tank top, but it is all I have right now.

I swing my sword at the first mage, hitting him straight in the gut. His body launches into the ground and my eyes widen. I don't want to be scared, but my gut tells me different. As I paid attention to that, a Saber member heaves me into the ground. I bite my lip as he has me pinned. My hand clenches the swords hilt and I tilt it at the man's throat. He seems to know I can kill him and retracts. My sword actually changes when I realized the common sword shape would not be convienient. I now had two swords that were thin and sharp.  
I smile and catch up with the man who held me down before. The swords are lighter, so I can catch up with the man. He turns to stare at me with fear, but I knock him down. I stab the man in the gut, watching him groan in defeat. I remove my sword from his body and look at both. I can't comprehend at this moment why they split, but they cooperate with whichever situation I am in.

"Erza!" Juvia screams as she is surrounded by men.

Running in that direction, I attempt to make it in time. My feet are sliding across the muddy ground. The rain ruined the conditions for each one of us.  
Water came rushing through Juvia and the men. I take a step back with my eyes wide. Was Juvia okay? That wave would knock her down and take her away. I scream out for her, approaching the scene. I knew she was gone. I could only say that until I saw the top of the blue hair. The problem was, she looks to be made of water. Her eyes stare at me panicked.

"Juvia...you..." I see her body form back as her original one.

"I...am I human?" Juvia begins to cry.

Before I can stay by her side, the sky seems to grow grey and cloudy. The wind also picks up as if a storm is heading in. The cries from the surrounding people become dimmed and the wind takes over. I am unable to see anything through the debris in which is kicked up from the wind storm.

Lightening strikes down in the center of the battlefield and I hear Laxus yell out. Did he get hurt? Just as that moment happened, Mirajane screams in pain. Terror wrenches my complexion as I am drenched with panic. I slide my sword into its hilt as I run towards her. All of my friends were getting hurt or changing. Was this really all my fault? Had I not joined Fairy Lost, this wouldn't be happening. None of my friends would be involved and none of them would have to change.

As I expected, Mirajane was laying in Laxus' arm. He was stricken with worry and pain like myself. He really is caring of her. And even though he is caring, the caring stops when I notice the change in Mirajane's body. She looks like a demon. Claws on either of her feet and hands and markings all over her body.

"What's going on?" I ask Laxus.

"She was given a curse...I guess it was destined" He sounds out of breath as he cradles Mirajane.

Mirajane's eyes flare open. Her hiss was not human in the slightest. Her body was up and she was standing up firm. Laxus slowly moves onto his knees. He and I watch Mirajane as she seems to be transforming mentally and emotionally. All the Fairy Lost men and Saber men were staring at Mirajane in total fear or shock. Her eyes watch us cautiously until she looks straight at Laxus. When she notices Laxus, she walk to him. He stands in place watching her. They are almost the same height as her dark shaded lips ferociously capture the blond's. Her cheeks are grabbed by Laxus when he kisses her back. The intensity between them is like fire and coal working together. She was throwing more logs into the fire of their passion. I take steps back as most of the others do.

"Woah...what a way to break a battle" A voice calls behind us.

Laxus separates his lips from Mirajane only for a moment to see six people standing in a row. I could see both Sting and Minerva standing within that group. I stand next to Lucy who is directly beside Natsu.

"Lets handle this crew" Natsu smirks. "I'm all fired up"

"Heh, you're telling me" Laxus grins as he has Mirajane by his side.

"They will be a tough foe" Jellel strolls next to me, soon looking to me.

"We can do it" I smile, holding my swords as Saber charges right at us.

* * *

Will they be able to beat Saber?! The next Chapter will definitely have action and battle scenes which will be intense! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your support! I love all the reviews and appreciate all the support! This chapter was SO fun to write actually! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The ground before us begins to turn dark. It looks like flames bursting from the ground. It approaches us quickly and is obviously coming from one of Saber's members. I lift my eyes to try and track which one. They are starting to split so it's hard to track which one it is. Jellel was running next to Natsu, holding his sword in his hands.

Only Gray,Juvia, Natsu, Laxus, Mirajane, Jellel and I were charging. Did they want it to be a fair match? We still have more than Saber so I still wonder as I charge. My sword instantly clashes with Minerva. She seems to have a shield on her wrist which blocks my sword. I grit my teeth with determination and throw my sword against her shield. I chase her as she seems to jump away.

"You won't be able to catch me, Princess" She smiles.

I yell out in rage, my sword changing into a cutlass. It's curved blade moves easily with my body. I side step and now am parallel to Minerva's body. My sword is just inches from her neck until she takes a sharp right. Her strings wrap around my upper waist. It plants me in place and leaves me defenseless. I feel a sharp sting on my skin and realize she is cutting into me. I hear Lucy's scream behind me, but it doesn't register. My eyes are only focused on the black haired witch.

Jellel turns to me and uses his magic to toss Minerva. The enemy groans when she is lifted high into the sky. Her strings get loose on my waist, but the cut is deep. My legs aren't cooperating. I fall down on my knees while the pain resonates through my muscles. They are tensing and seizing as I have never felt this before.

I am easily lifted from the ground by the blue haired man. Jellel looks down to me as Minerva lays limp in the distance. I am focused on trying to help, but when I lift my upper half, I cry out in pain.

"Stop moving...you need to rest" Jellel whispers while his fingers stroke my cheek.

"But...but what about everyone else?" I whisper back.

"I will help them, you just need to-"

I didn't see the lightening strike. It hit Jellel in the back, sending him right off me. My eyes widen as I look over to Jellel. He lays there with a gaping wound on his side. The lightening wasn't average, it looked like it was shot from a canon. I use all my strength to stand until I notice another strike heading my way. Narrowly, I sommersault backwards and it flies by.

I turn to my left and notice the aqua haired man. He is walking in my direction and Juvia is on the ground, watching him. He defeated her so quickly. I grip my sword and it changes to my dual swords. I ignore the pain so I can stand on my own two feet. The pain lessens when I do and I completely brush it away.

"You will not win" The man approaches, his size so menacing that I normally would not have dared approach him.

"I will!" I yell confidently before I rush him.

I was balanced as an orb seems to form before me. The small lightening sparks ignite around the orb and an explosion occurs. It send me back to my bottom, but doesn't hit me. I roll over twice to avoid any debris which is sent my way.  
As if I didn't feel a thing, I get back onto my feet and bolt to him. My swords are equipt and he didn't expect me through the cloud of dust. I scream when I strike, catching him on the forearm and stare into his eyes. The shock that showed gave a smirk onto my face. I kick him down to his back and he rolls over once. I land back on my feet to notice he isn't down for the count. He is right back to his feet and charging a lightening canon again.

Natsu knocks the man over with his shoulder. I blink once before I notice Sting chasing Natsu down. I Natsu send another firey roar at Sting only for him to deflect it. The fire dispersed and Sting punched Natsu in the face.

My attention locks back onto the aqua haired man. But where I looked, he wasn't to be seen. He was gone. I get up to my feet and scan around, trying to locate him. Suddenly, I am body slammed to the ground. The aqua man flipped over me and I am using all my strength to get back on my feet. My swords stick my sides and he is back towards me. I side step and strike his side. He, though, grabs my wrists as I was close and tosses me aside again.

Before I know it, I am on the ground and holding my sword again. I pant heavily as the man stands at a distance. Blood soaks out clothing on each of our sides. I can't feel anything. I feel completely numb as the wind tosses my hair.

"I am Orga Nanagear...I want you to know this before I kill you" His hands spark more electric bolts.

"And I am Erza Scarlett. I am no princess anymore" I tighten my grip on my swords.

We both start to charge at one another. My face is stone as his is when we get closer. I swing right and he shoots left. I thought I was going to get hit. Instead, the bolt reflects off my swords and launches back at it's controller. Orga falls to the ground as I rush right by. I don't even look back as I go to Mirajane's aid. She was battling it off with a girl with white hair. The girl was small, but had summoned creatures which are fighting for her.

Mirajane is in a demon form, defending herself against these creatures. One creature was a sheep woman who sent a pink mist into the air, blocking Mirajane's view. I take the time to rush in and strike the white haired woman. My sword knocks her down and the sheep woman gasps, turning to her master.

"Erza?!" Mirajane calls me.

"I'm right here" I call back.

The sheep girl soon tries to parlay with me. She swings at me, also sending a kick to my face. I block with my wrist before I kick her in the stomach. The sheep girl falls and I point my sword at her.

Everyone from Fairy Lost suddenly is frozen in place as I feel the strings against my neck. I look around but I don't see Minerva. Suddenly, I listen to the heels that walk in my direction.

"Princess, all we wanted was your help...we wouldn't have to hurt your friends had you not decided to assist us. Now, we will have to retreat until we can gain out strength" She shrugs and soon turns around.

"Wait!" I step forward and Fairy Lost watches me.

"What do you want?" Sting looks back.

"I...I want to know why you need the territory that originally owned to Fairy Lost" I step forward.

"It's in us. We take land because it is our means of living. Our land was taken from us and we need a place for our clan" The dark haired man responds.  
I stare to the direction of the group and stay in shock. These mages took land often? And they lost their land? So it really is a two way street. I had no idea there was a possession and taking of land. I watch as they walk off and then turn to the clan. Each of them look to me and Natsu looks guilty.

"So you guys take and capture land?" I ask.

"We have owned out land for years. There was a war many years ago between mages and the heads of each clan divided the land. Land can be conquered, but it can only be taken over when one clan wins a battle. That is the rule" Makarov walks in.

"They took your land without permission then?" I cross my arms.

"But they have no where else to stay! Is there anyway they can gain their land back?" Lucy stands next to me.

"They need to regain the control of their land. There is no other way by law they can. They have broken one already and the clan head will need to pay us for taking parts of our land and battling us" Makarov states.

"And they wanted me to help represent them and get their land back..."I touch my chin.

"Don't do it, Erza" Jellel says to me, walking to my side. "They will manipulate you and keep you with them"

"But they have the exact same reason to work with me than I have to work with you" I call back, eyeing him. "I will help you get your land back, but to solve this issue, we need to get Saber their land back"

"Pfft, like we'll work with Saber" Natsu crosses his arms.

"And why the hell not?" I raise my eyebrow to him.

"Saber has never gotten on good terms with Fairy Lost. We have had multiple clashes with them and they are very...rude" Laxus shrugs.

"Well it's a simple to help them and finally remove them from your hair" Mirajane holds Laxus' arm gently.

"Could be as they don't do anything without an agreement" Natsu looks at Mirajane.

"We can just follow by some terms they want and some we want" Lucy looks between Natsu and I. "Then we can both get what we want. Maybe even get away without a battle"

"I hope so. I don't want to have to battle again" I sigh.

Jellel eyes me as the rest of the Fairy Lost members disperse. Lucy is hand in hand with Natsu, Mirajane has her arm linked with Laxus and Juvia walks next to Gray. I stand on my own while Jellel watches me next to Makarov. Makarov brings his hands together as he brought his eyes back up to me. He gives me a confident smile before turning into the building.

"Erza are you crazy?" Jellel follows me as I walk off to my hotel room.

"No. I'm not crazy since I now know the whole story" I keep walking.

"I don't mean that. I mean possibly becoming their representative. You are putting yourself into a deep situation"

"Jellel, I have been a representative my entire life! I have had to go innthe place of my father to show that there is something good in my father's company! I know what I'm doing" I face him no, stopping in my tracks.

"I'm not saying you don't know what you're doing," He takes my hands in his "I just don't trust Saber in the slightest. They are ruthless and all power hungry. I just don't want you to get involved with them, whether or not it is needed"  
"I know you don't...but it needs to be done" My hands raise to his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

We're right before the hotel door and the lights shine onto us. I look to his wound and then back up to him.

"You need to get that checked, Jellel" I smile a tad.

"As you need to get your wound checked" He treads a finger down my side.

We end up walking towards the healer and getting completely checked. When we arrived, Juvia is in there with Levy by her side. Gray is behind another wall getting stitches and Natsu is getting his arm wrapped. A nurse approaches us with a stinge of worry across her visage.

"Please, let me check you both" She leads us in.

I end up being seated next to Jellel in a small office room. He takes my hand slowly, my eyes darting straight at our connection. His lips are in a smirk and I try to contain my nervousness. My blush is quite apparently, but Jellel is no nice enough not to mention it. I give his hand a small squeeze. He leans down when I'm not looking and kisses my temple. I gasp and close my eyes. It is comforting to have Jellel by my side. It had been years since I had his comfort.

During the camp years, I had spent almost all my tim with Jellel. He was there at my beckon call and introduced me to his boys. They were all very kind, but all seemed to whisper about me. I knew it was about me because I heard the echo of 'Erza' between them. Jellel would never take their shit when he did hear. It also brought some comfort to me.

One day, the day before the camp year ended, I had gone with Jellel on my own. We walked to where we first met and watched the sunset. It was nice and the weather was just right. The pink and orange waves covered the ski while the sun was shining uncontrollably. There was not wind that night and we were quiet most of the night. I never told him that I was a princess. Even though I'd been with him for around 9 months, I never told him the truth.

"Jellel, will I see you again?" I asked him.

"I sure hope so. If not, we'll never see each other" He had looked at me, his expression was sad.

"I will pray everyday that we do!" I smile and take his hand.

We smiled to one another. It was a tender moment that Jellel took advantage of by taking my first kiss. It was an odd feeling at the time. I had never kissed anyone straight on the lips. Men had kissed my hand and my mother my cheeks. It was something that I never forgot. His lips were a bit chapped, but were still moist. It only lasted a few moments before his blush was there.

"I really like you, Erza" Jellel chuckled.

"And I like you too...a lot" I hug him as he holds me back.

I lay in bed, nine years later, and still love Jellel. He has appeared to me now, but I still love him the same way I did in the past. The morning is now upon us, but it seems like no one will be up till the afternoon. I take my time and rest for now, but I know that I will be up to head out.

To my dismay, it had passed five days and no one has moved. Apparently, they were planning out how they would go about Saber. I was there for each meeting and each conference call with the 'head people' as Natsu referred to it as.

I sit down on the park bench with Lucy. Lucy is in a sun dress and I am in a longer dress. They apparently don't have pants for girls here. I watch the water sway back and forth with the tides coming in. The park is right along the water but there is no beach area. I am not close enough to dip my feet in, but I can feel the breeze through my hair.

"So, how are things with you and Jellel?" Lucy nudges me.

"Just fine. How's Natsu?" I ask, not realizing I don't ask about her and Natsu but just the man himself.

"Oh he's fine. He keeps wanting to train for when we go to help Saber, or so he thinks when we'll next fight them" Lucy shrugs. "But we are fine as well. I am going on a date with him tommorrow! Our first date?" Lucy squeals.

"Congratulations" I smile a bit.

"Have you gone on a date with Jellel?" She peers in.

"Oh...no. I've been really busy to see him. I took today to see you actually" I laugh a bit.

"Oh Erza! Go and see him! He probably has missed you so much" She gently pushes me off.

"But.." I see her finger lift. That finger means 'Listen to me' and 'No excuses'.

"Go. I am happy to see you now and have spent time with you" She smiles.

I shrug it off and leave the area. I really have no idea where Jellel would be in the afternoon. Sighing, I decide to walk through town. The markets are all up and the town is to the far right of Fairy Lost. I just thought, at first, thet Fairy Lost was the only building on the hill. A few days ago thought, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane and I went to explore. We ended up taking a small path for about seven minutes and found the town.

I spoke with a few towns people that day and learned that Fairy Lost is never a problem. They have never been harmed by other mage clans who approach Fairy Lost. One woman told me that Fairy Lost mages actually protect them when they ask for assistance.

I visit the small bakery that sells the delicious lemon bread I had the time the girls and I went. I have a few dollars on me and buy a slice for the walk home. The long dress catches my heel a few times, but I continue to walk with ease through the stone paved town. People were stationed outside and the artisans continue to ask me if I was able to assist them. I continue to say no, just because I have only this day off.

I walk past a small clothing store and when I look in, I notice a beautiful armour. It has a silver breast plate with a gold design over the front. There is a blue skirt at the bottom and it looks just fantastic. I oggle at it for a minute before I get a small slap on the behind. I turn with my sword in hand to see if some scum decided to grope me. When I turn, my sword is deflected by another. Jellel grins to me as his sword is crossing with mine.

"You like that armour?" He look past me to it.

"Uh...yeah. I do like it" I scratch my head.

"And you have no money with you to buy it?" He raises his brow.

"I don't have any with me. I would have brought some had my father refuse to give me any. He didn't want me to leave, so he didn't give me an ounce. I only brought the money that was in my stache. I used that yesterday to shop with Lucy, Mirajane and Juvia" I explain myself.

"And you didn;t buy armour?" Jellel crosses his arms.

"When you're with Lucy, you don't buy armour" I retort.

"Understood. Well, do you want it?" Jellel approaches the door.

"Wait- are you saying you'll buy it? No don't do that" I shake my head and follow him in. "Really Jellel, you don't have to buy me it" I whisper as the shop is quiet.

Jellel walks past all the small items on desks and tables for sale. On the sides, there is clothing that looks just divine and near the back there are armours. The swords that hang in between the armours are even more magestic. I just want to take all of them and touch them.

"Good afternoon, Sir Mystogan" The store owner approaches.

"Good afternoon. My friend and I were just looking at that armour displayed in the front. I was wondering whether I could get the same armour" Jellel smiled through his mask.

"Oh of course. And there will of course be a discount" She winked to me.

I was off to the side while Jellel helped the women take the display down. The store owner refused to let me help as they took it down. Jellel had so much cash when I saw him pay over two hundred dollars for the armour, I knew he would have to hear my rant.

We leave the store and I am dressed in the fantastic armour. It fits be perfectly, as it was made for me. Jellel continues to eye me as we leave. I return the gaze only to see that his look is not just casual. It was a soft and gentle look that only presented love and affection. I feel the warmth rise on my cheeks and my lips part with it.

"You look stunning" Jellel smiles.

"You shouldn't have spent so much on me" I tell him as I look away. "It was so much for an armour..."

"I would spend anything on you..." He takes my hand in his.

"Jellel..." I look up to him as the heat from his hands smothers mine.

"Erza, would you like to take tomorrow to go on an outing?" He eyes me as he tugs me into a walk.

"You mean a date?" I stare.

"Y-yeah...a date" He shrugs off the nervousness.

I had never seen him act nervous. He seems to be more afraid of this than I could ever be. It bubbles out a giggle from me. He instantly tenses as the muscles in his arm flex. My hand is in his so I bring it to my hip, which was almost finished healing up.

"Sure, we can go on a date. The catch is, after our date you need to teach me how to properly use my weapon" I grin to him as he nods slightly.

* * *

**Well, the next update will probably be tomorrow. Now the exciting and relaxing chapter is next with romance and cute stuff! Thanks to everyone who is supporting me and hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am uploading early to work on the next chapter quicker. I have now also figured out I do not have spell check. Not until I highlight everything and UGH. It helps so much. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun rises up and the light shines through my window. The curtains leave a crack open but not on purpose. The sunshine urges to come in while I catch every ounce of sleep I can get. In my nightgown, I throw off the blankets. I have no idea what time it is, but I assume noon. The sun wouldn't be so bright in the early morning, but not in the evening either.

I walk into my small kitchen area and make myself a small cup of tea. Lucy is not in her room when I check, Juvia is fast to sleep and Mirajane is sitting in the main kitchen area. I smile to her briefly as she looks back to me.

"Good morning Erza" Mirajane takes a sip.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I take a seat next to her.

"Fine actually. I didn't think I would since I have had trouble sleeping for the last two days. These beds are not the most comfortable" She laughs.

"That is also because we aren't on our plush mattresses anymore. It isn't as it used to be" I try to smile.

"No it is not. But I am grateful everyday that we have gone out to explore" She leans a bit forward. "It has been a week now since we've left home" She studies the small clock above the door.

"You're right...it feels like ages" I laugh.

"I agree, but I also feel as though it is coming to an end so quickly" Mirajane stares into her glass.

From her reaction, I can tell her thoughts are on Laxus. He has been the one thing tieing her to the exploration. I can tell she is interested in him and wants to spend more time with him. I gently rest my hand on hers. It's right next to the steam from her mug. She turns her eyes towards me and my smile is there.

"Don't worry. We won't be leaving anytime soon and we still have so much to do. We have to meet with Saber again, conquer there land somehow and then head home. It will be about another week of time minimum before we decide to leave" I stay positive.

"But I don't know if I want to" She shakes her hand.

"Mirajane...what about Lisanna and Elfman? They both need your help...you're their sister." I sigh.

"I know they do, but I also would like to have some time to myself. I want to explore and do what I want instead of what my family wants" Her voice begins to waver.

"I completely understand. I was just not sure if...if you would feel right leaving them for Laxus and adventure. You have always been a family person. You have always been loving and supportive of them"

"And it's not like I won't be. Erza, I feel Laxus is the one. The one that will be there for me through all of time. I think I love him" The tears start to fall down her cheeks.

I remove my hand from hers as she tries to sniffle away the tears. I look down to my hands and clench them. I want all my friends to be happy. The problem is, they are all happy where they never wanted to go. I thought that this was just my dream. Now it's there. They want to be with the men they found and the men want to be with them. It makes it ten times harder for me to head home now. This scenario is encouraging me to follow my own path and not stand by my parents.

Mirajane turns to me as I am in deep thought. Her gaze was glazed from the tears, but her expression is different. She knows she unpeeled a very sensitive layer off my skin. She has repeated the same words I had said to my father. She was in my shoes now. I widen my eyes to realize I was acting and feeling just like my father. It wasn't that I now assume him to be horrible because of my decision, but I almost sympathize with him. He had to let me go even when all he's known is my love for my family.

I stand up and take one more sip of my tea. Mirajane looks back to me with a calming stare. I look right back her with the same mellow expression.

"Lucy went out early for her date with Natsu" She smiles.

"I assumed. I will have to get ready as well" I walk to my room, hearing Mirajane rustle out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" She is at the doorway.

"I...I have a date as well" I try to keep my eyes away from Mirajane's.

"Oh my! That sounds so cute! You need to wear something cute, flirty and sweet all at once!" Mirajane rushes beside me.

She takes the time to sort through the clothing we did buy that one shopping spree. I have four dresses, one skirt, two blouses, two pairs of shoes and one pair of shorts. We found it in the mens section, but bought it for me. Mirajane begins to sort out which clothing would look nice. She matches almost every single article of clothing with my heels Lucy picked out. They were apparently a classic black pump. The other shoe was a thin sandal type thing. I would assume a flip flop, but the store owner did not agree with that term.

In the end, Mirajane picked out a form fitting peacock blue gown with a slight flare at the knee. It was a deep V neck cut and was a halter dress. It not only showed cleavage, but it also made my breasts look higher and perky. Mirajane slipped on the black heel and stood me up. From how I looked down to Mirajane, I would now be about the same height as Jellel.

"You look great! Lucy picked out a more thin and revealing gown. She said she wanted Natsu to notice all of her features. As for Jellel, I think he would just appreciate you being there" Mirajane smiles as she begins to tie my hair up.

"Thank you. I would have not picked this arrangement, so I thank you" I smile as I slide on some lipgloss that Lucy lent me.

I walk out the door and smile back to Mirajane. She waves to me once before shutting the door. I sigh deeply as I begin to walk down the hall. I am used to walking in heels, as they were picked for me. I never paid attention to names and details, but only wore what was given.

I walk through town with one of Mirajane's jackets which cover me down to my knees. The tie around the waist apparently flatters my figure and makes my body more 'busty'. I look around the market again, finding the food today is fresher than any other day. I then note that it is also the beginning of the week. We left mid week, so they probably all have new stock.

I end up buying a smallpear to eat on the way. I walk to the park where I am to meet Jellel. The walk is only about fifteen minutes and I could get there in less if I ran. Today though, I walk as I left almost thiry minutes earlier.

When I arrive, Jellel is standing in the distance with his wrap on his face and a jacket. I can only see his back, but he seems to also be wearing tight bottoms. I blush as my eyes stare right to his behind. It looks so tight and fine in those bottoms. I don't want to touch, but I do want to take a closer look.

I walk to him and he turns almost instantly when I stop walking. His eyes are peering down at me with a confident glow. The musky glaze in his stare lulls me into a soft sigh. When he hears that, I notice his laugh that was abrupt and podent. I gasp and the warmth creeps onto my cheeks once again.

"You look stunning, Erza" He takes my hands, which are warm and soft.

"You look great yourself" I continue to stare away.

His hands tighten their grip as he lifts one to kiss it. Instead of the common kiss on the top of my hand, he kisses my palm. I feel his lips as the fabric that was previously there was now dropped to his chin. He kisses it once more and my sigh blurs out into a quiet and subtle moan. He darts his eyes to mine when my tone had changed.

"Erza you do tempt me so" He whispers before he captures my lips with his.  
It's unlike any other kiss we've had before. It was deep, sensual and slow. He holds the base of my body against his; his hands don't move from my sides as his lips work on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck while the heat from his lips lingers on mine. It was so romantic, though I still don't know how to categorize romantic.

Before it begins, Jellel detaches his lips from mine and inhales deeply. I gaze back into his stare only to realize we are pressed together. His hard chest is pinning mine and my hands are on his chest. My lips feel swollen from the kiss, but I know I am just becoming aroused.

"We need to walk before I do anything stupid" Jellel mumbles as he takes my hand again.

I only nod and continue to grasp his hand. Mine fit so perfectly in his. It was like it was meant to be there. I know I would continue to say that, but it just now occurred to me.

We explore the market at the end of the town. This market is covered with antiques, clothing, jewelry and many artifacts. Jellel's eyes seem to lie in the smaller things which were either carved or sculpted. I glance at them as well and notice how intricate each one is. So much time must have been taken to fix these into their proper form.

Jellel talks with me back and forth about each thing we see and how they all have a significant meaning. He explains how some tell a story while others simply bring good luck or love. I also hear him talk about which colours represent specific things or meanings. Such as green represents good and growth while blue represents peace and life. I would have never known these things had I lived in my castle. These new found items and cultures would have been invisible to me.

After a few hours on the market, Jellel and I are seated at a small cafe. It's lit with small lanterns which all have stain glass murals. Some have pictures of animals while some have herbs and plants. There is only a handful of people with us, none I recognize.

"Have you enjoyed your day?" Jellel interrupts my thoughts.

"It's been so wonderful. You've taught me so much and...it was great" I reply back.

"What was it like being a princess?" Jellel stares.

"What is it like you mean?" I correct.

"You stated on the battlefield when fighting Orga that you were not a princess" Jellel narrows his eyes.

"I...that is true. I don't consider myself one in theory...only in birth am I am princess. Well, I was always spoiled rotten. I got everything I pleased and was dressed in lavish things" I place my finger under my chin. "I never knew much about outside the castle besides the local towns. I also knew about the camp, Camp Magi. I was always looked upon by men because of my father. It...was an enclosed life" I lean in my chair.

"I see. It sounds very luxurious" Jellel crosses his arms.

"Where did you go after Camp Magi?"

"I left on my own. I was the only one who wanted to continue Lost. I took a few years and met many boys who wanted to join me. It took five years to completely group us and then I met Master Makarov. He saw us and then took us all in. I was the leader, so I discussed our roles and thats how we got the name Fairy Lost" He collects the coffee which arrives for us.

"I see. You must have went through a lot" I hold my cup.

"And the entire time I thought of you" He eyes me.

I look to him as I take another sip. I know I'm blushing from the feeling on my face. It was that similar burning sensation that is warm and heated. Jellel touches the apples of my cheeks and lifts my head softly. My eyes are now on his as I part my lips. His finger traced the curves of my lips. I could not help but kiss his thumb softly.

He quickly inhales and I smile in return. I pull my head back as I finish my drink quietly. When I look up a minute later, Jellel is still fussing over the kiss I made on his thumb. I chuckle softly only to hear him huff out air.

"Oh stop fussing" I laugh before I stand.

We end up walking back to Fairy Lost and I will head to my room. Its night now and the lights are rarely shining. Jellel is holding my hand and I am holding his. It's like a movie. I feel so happy and relieved in his presence. He gives me a comfort that cannot be described. He stops us before my hotel to look into my eyes.

I take the initiative this time and kiss him goodbye. He drops the small bag in his hands and wraps me in them. His hands hold me against his chest and I move right into them. His lips ravish mine with a deepness and intenseness. I don't make sudden movements while I lap and kiss his lips multiple times. I didn't know I had the experience or knowledge to even kiss someone, but Jellel made me change.

He pins me to the nearest wall and his hands over my skin. I can barely feel the touch as his fingers are trying to roll up my dress. It forms fits, so it's a tad bit tight on my hips. When I feel his hands squeeze my thighs, a noise escapes my mouth. Jellel begins to lay kisses on the skin of my neck, leading them down to my shoulder. I lean my head back in agony, the pleasure hitting me hard. I begin to feel aroused from his touch and his tongue flicks the skin.

Jellel's hands lift my thighs up on his hips and my legs quickly tie around his waist. I take his lips with mine again while my hands untie his wrappings completely. His soft hair is now tangled in my fingers when I gently tug. I feel the pressure of his tongue attempting to move closer. The wetness of it brings out a moan in my throat. They begin to mingle as his hands roam around my inner thigh.

The deep throated cough comes from behind us and I slowly part my lips from Jellel's. Jellel was looking down at me with a heated stare, one that literally made my ovaries want to explode. I peeked from around his head to notice Makarov with his arms crossed.

"Could you not have done this inside?" Makarov sighs.

"We could have, but I wanted to get my-"I hit Jellel on the neck.

"Stop!" I whimper.

"Princess Erza, we need to be out shortly. If we don't depart soon, we won't be able to catch the next carriage of cargo. It's our only source of transportation. Hurry up as the trip will be a two day trip"

* * *

**Now for the travelling to begin! The next chapter will either come tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as there was more Jerza scenes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I did end up updating the same day. This will give me a break for the night and I will update tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I throw the rest of my clothing into the bag Jellel lent me. It was a over the shoulder pack, so it would definitely be durable. I keep my armour on, since it isn't heavy and I want to be protected. Mirajane was in the other room, putting on a dress. I raise my eyebrow as she looks back to me.

"What? I prefer to dress nicely" She laughs.

"There is also such thing as dressing approriately" I sigh.

"Well, I think I'm dressed appropriately" Lucy walks in with a zip up top and a short skirt.

"Yeah..." I roll my eyes as I notice her overly exposed cleavage. "Also, how was your date?"

"Oh it was great! Though Natsu wanted to eat through most of it. I wanted to go on the ferry near the water front too, but Natsu apparently hates transportation" Lucy shrugs.

"He seems picky" Mirajane blinks.

"He may be. Have you gone anywhere with Laxus?" Lucy puts her last shirt in her bag.

"Oh of course. I usually spend every day with him. Evergreen and his friends tag along, but I don't mind" Mirajane lifts her bag over her shoulders.

"I think we're all ready" Juvia walks over in a completely covered blue coat dress.

I nod briefly as the women move on out. It took me less than twenty minutes to be ready and surprisingly took my friends just as long. Lucy usually would spend time on her makeup and hair while Mirajane would focus on her clothing. Juvia generally took a long time just to decide on things.

We walk out of our hotel and the large carriage is only a short distance away. Its stationed in front of the Fairy Lost building. It originally passes through the town and up the hils behind Fairy Lost. From the look of the carriage, it actually was positioned to carry multiple people. It seems to be more of a wagon as there is an open part on the back.

I walk towards it with the girls by my sides. Juvia squeals instantly at the site of Gray. He doesn't cringe as he usually does, but doesn't make a move to sweep her off. Have they been starting a relationship as well? I wouldn't know since Juvia just talks about how amazing he is and not how she is. Mirajane walks over to Laxus and gives him a quick peck on the lips, embracing her after she smiles. Makarov seems to be eyeing them, but I don't feel compelled to approach him in questioning. Jellel is next to Natsu, Levy, Jet and Droy. I have began to learn each of the mens names and the very few females here. Cana was the girl who seemed to enjoy drinking, but had a sharp tongue too. Gildartz was a mysterious man. Gajeel was the man who seemed to fight a lot with Natsu, but I never had a conversation with and so many more.

"Good morning, Erza" Jellel takes my hands in his.

"Morning" I smile as he lays a kiss on both of my palms.

"Did you sleep alright?" He hugs an arm around my waist.

"Just fine" I lean onto him slightly.

"On the carriage!" Makarov calls to the about 20 members joining us.

I climb on right after Lucy, being helped up by Natsu. His hand may have touched my butt, but I wouldn't tell that to Jellel. He is the jealous type to an extreme. I find it flattering, but also hard to handle when I have to calm him back down. He is protective and loving though, so it makes up for his aggressive jealousy.

He made sure to make room next to him for me to sit. He is smiling at me while I take my seat. It's packed to the brim as people are arm and arm against each other. On my right is Gajeel and on my left is Jellel. Jellel's arm is wrapped around me and keeping me close. I look ahead and notice all the couplings sit with one another. Poor Jet, Droy, Cana and Laxus' crew.

The carriage is filled with people, but there is a section in the middle. Makarov is sitting in the middle with both his arms and legs crossed. I raise my brow to that. He is so steady even though most of us are being tossed around like dolls.  
We had been on the road for over four hours and hadn't stopped yet. The hill ahead of us was high and we'd gone over several before that. I sigh deeply as I look to my side. Lucy is talking with Levy and Natsu between her, Mirajane is asleep on Laxus' shoulder and Juvia is sleeping on Gray's shoulder. Jellel is looking down to me as I relax.

"A two day journey?" I blink a bit.

"Yeah. I know it's long, but it will be over before you know it" Jellel smiles through his mask.

"Jellel, why do you keep your mask on?" I whisper to him.

"I keep it so no one recognizes me" He leans closer to me and whispers.

"People don't like you?" I grin a bit.

"Some don't know. I forgot to mention that before I met you, I was in the slums" He stares to me.

I instantly have my world and perspective change. Looking into his eyes, I feel his seriousness spread onto me. I part my lips to speak, but I just feel the pain in my chest from his words. They are so heavy and so loaded, but he is so casual.

"I'm so...so sorry" I whisper as I take his hand.

"Don't be. I am done with stealing and picking fights to survive. I lived to be happy and I took everyday as a good day. I refused to look on my past when I made Lost again. I tried for years. I had been beaten, targeted and attacked for just thinking of it. I now live peacefully, even with my face hidden" He places my hand on his knee.

"It's horrible that you have to hide your face...you deserve to show yourself" I whisper as his thumb moves to my chin.

"I will hide my face as long as I need to, Erza. It doesn't bother me as long as I am safe" He strokes me cheek.

A noise comes from beside us as Cana nudges Jellel. He looked over to her as he drinks down one of many bottles she brought with her. I hear him chuckle and watch him shake his head. It confused me how he could be so happy. What got him through his days? It just doesn't make sense.

Jellel and I don't speak for a few hours after. His arm is still around me, but I take my time and speak with Lucy and Juvia. They both are telling me about random things that literally have no purpose to be thought. Things like magic or what magic they wish they had. I smile each time and laugh when I find something amusing. Inside though, I am still torn by Jellel's past. I wish we could stop and I could speak with him personally.

After another three hours and Lucy's constant yells about needing to go to the washroom, we stop at a small fifteen homed village. We stop off and Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Jet rush right off to the washroom. Mirajane is still asleep and Laxus cradles her in his arms. Gray and Natsu begin to argue over somethign stupid. I narrow my eyes at them and when they notice my stare, they instantly stop. I feel a bit impressive as I scoff them off with a grin.

"You're taking advantage of your Princess title" Jellel crosses his arms next to me.

"That and I've threatened them" I look away, still having hard feelings.

"Erza. Look at me. I am not that boy anymore, so please don't debilitate me because of my past. I am doing the same for you. I am not treating you like a princess, but as my-" He closes his lips.

"I'm your?..." I am now staring at him.

"N-nothing...you're just not a princess anymore" He scratches his head before he walks off.

I watch him leave only to have Natsu come towards me. I turn to him as his hands are resting behind his head. I wonder why he is next to me, but I don't ask or say anything.

"You and Mystogan are a thing?" Natsu peeks at me.

"Yeah, we are" I admit casually.

"Woah. Thats shocking" He laughes a bit.

"He's not very loving to you?" I smirk.

"I'm not gay!" He retorts.

"I never said you were, I said that Jel- Mystogan must not be affectionate or...emotional with you guys"

"No, he's really not. He always said he dreamed of a girl he met a while back. He said she was the most beautiful girl and accepted him for everything he was. He always talks about her dark eyes and such. He never told us anymore than that besides that she was a rebel girl" Natsu shrugged.

"Did he ever say her name?" My curiousity kicks in.

"Erza Scarlett" Natsu looks to me.

"Ah. Well, that is my name" I laugh.

"...But isn't your name Titania?"

"Technically it is, but I met Mystogan when I was a child. I was using a temporary name and it was Erza Scarlett"

"Oh...well now it all makes sense" Natsu blushes with embarrasment.

I give him a punch on the shoulder and he turns his attention to me. He gives me a huge smile, one that I couldn't not call precious. His attention shifts when Lucy comes running out, smiling in relief. Natsu waves to me as he goes to catch up with her. I watch from my current placing and view the happy scene.  
Makarov comes up beside me with a skeptical look. I cross my arms as if to defend myself, though I don't even know what I'm being accused of. He looks to the members of Fairy Lost and sighs.

"I hope your plan goes alright. My men are in your hands, you know" Makarov eyes me.

"I know, and I intend to make sure no one gets hurt. I am just going to speak with the Master of Saber and-" The area goes quiet as I turn to the direction.

I notice the dark haired man who is part of Saber walking to us. His eyes look cold and hard. I don't know how to explain it, but he definitely looks sadistic. He doesn't look entirely evil, just the look in his eyes. He stops before me, Jellel standing up in the background. I look at the man before me and Makarov moves to my side.

"Princess Titania, I am here to escort you to Saber's headquarters" He sounds cold and harsh.

"And what is your name?" I respond.

"Rogue. I am assuming you are here to take the job we requested of you?"

"Yes. And I am here with Fairy Lost to assist me" I raise my chin.

"Heh, no need to be high and mighty with me Princess. I understand they're here to assist you, but not all can come" He looks to the masses. "Only bring ten men with you as only ten can fit in our passage" He looks back to me.

"Alright. Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Master Makarov and Mystogan" I look to the group.

"Alright. Get your things and we will get going. I also need you all to swear that this will be kept secret. The last thing we need it someone finding our location through word of mouth" Rogue moves away from the group.

The women of the group approach me. Lucy comes smiling along with Mirajane while Juvia seems worried. I see Lucy open her arms, obviously offering a hug to our close knit friends. We hug for a moment until Juvia moves out first. I look over to her to try and discover her worry, but she brings on another smile.

We all end up following Rogue when we regroup. Each one of us is ready to head out. I notice Lucy is now scared again. I raise my brow to notice this, but I don't know why she is frightened. Natsu stays by her side either way and slides his hand in hers. She looks to him with a blush striped across her cheeks. I can't help but smile when she smiles back to Natsu, gaining back her comfort. Jellel comes next to me and looks down to me.

"Are you ready?" Jellel looks to me.

"I would have been had you taught me to use a sword" I cross my arms.

"You've had enough practice on your own" He winks.

"Let us get going, the night will be coming soon and we need to arrive by the morning" Rogue interrupts and walks forward.

We all begin to follow the man, each of us next to our significant other. Lucy holds Natsu's hand, Juvia clings to Gray's arm, Mirajane is rested in Laxus' arms, Levy is walking closely to Gajeel and I am with Jellel. His hand is in mine, but we are so close I can feel the slightest hint of warmth from his biceps. Makarov follows behind us, looking back to give one last wave to the rest of Fairy Lost.

* * *

**Time for the new travelling, but Rogue edition! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have another tomorrow at some point3 Thank you all for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the day late! I didn't end up taking time to write, but it's on today! Thank you for my loyal followers for always reviewing and for all the new followers! Enjoy!**

* * *

We approach a large slab of rock. It was a few tints brighter than the rest of the mountain, so I already assume it's a secret passage way. Unfortunately, I was one of the only girls to understand that. Lucy has her eyebrow raised in confusion while Juvia blinks. Mirajane crosses her arms as Laxus still has his hand around her waist. She looks up to him before he smiles widely.

"Once the door opens, you will all need to hurry into the passage. The door only stays open for a minute. If any of you miss the opening, I will not be able to open it" He eyes us before he faces the door.

"Will it be hard for us all to get in?" Lucy looks to us.

The door begins to open and Rogue slips in quickly. I take my bag and take Jellel's hand to drag him towards the entrance. Lucy picks up her bag to follow us. I move into the dark hall and see absolutely nothing. My hand extends out to try and catch onto something. I hear Jellel's footsteps behind me and his hand in mine, but my vision is impaired.

My hand grasps into a shirt, and I tug gently. I hear a male grunt and realize it's probably Rogue. His voice was deep and he moves before us. Natsu lights his hand to bring light to the darkness. Rogue is the one before me as I notice his unamused stare.

"You all made it" Rogue says as the doors shut behind us. "Lets get moving" He starts to walk, lighting up a small torch off to the right.

"You already had something there?" Mirajane watches Rogue.

"Yes. I came from this way, so I made more torches on the walk there" Rogue glances to her.

"Were you prepared to bring us back?" Laxus asks.

"I knew I would. Princess Titania showed a great interest in us when I explained our story, so I already assumed she'd come"

"Smart..." Laxus shrugs.

The light barely luminated the hall as the rocks beneath us were dirty and dusty. Jellel kept his hands on my, just so he wouldn't lose track of me. I smile up to him as he smiles through his mask back. I can only tell he's smiling because of the small curve that forms against the fabric. It's in the area of his lips, so I only assume he is smiling.

I hear Mirajane gasp, looking back behind her. I turn to that direction only to notice Laxus is rubbing his head in frustration.

"What happened?" Jellel asks.

"My Grandfather didn't join us" Laxus growls his words.

"Do you think it was on purpose?" Lucy looks between us.

"Maybe. He seems to be that kind of guy" Jellel touches his chin.

"He has visited us multiple times, he may have left you to go on your own" Rogue interrupts.

Laxus glares to Rogue. His stare is hard and full of anger. I see Mirajane place a hand on his chest to calm Laxus down and it only works after a few moments or silence. He backs down into the arms of Mirajane and is like a fire that was burnt out.

Rogue looks away before he continues to walk away. I catch up with him, distancing myself from Jellel to approach Rogue's side.

"It will be a day trip there? Will we be in this path the entire time?" I question.  
"We will be exiting this path two times. Coming back into it back and forth. If we were to stay in here for more than seven hours, all of us would die" He smirks to me.

"Are you...mocking me?" I narrow my eyes.

"Maybe, but I don't admit to it" Rogue looks ahead. "I'm going through the quickest route. Otherwise, you'd all have to climb up a very dangerous mountain"

"Why is it dangerous?" I stare.

"You must not know much about outside the kingdom" Rogue sighs. "There are rogue guilds, ones that are not official on those mountains. The last thing we want is to be attacked by them and become injured. There are no towns located on the mountain, not even a small village. There may be a house or two at random, but we will not be able to receive help"

"You're looking out for us. Thank you-"

"I am looking out for you. I could care less about Fairy Lost. I need you to get to Saber safe and sound without any complications" He stares to me.

I look into his dark coloured eyes and notice how truthful he really is. He was actually being kind to me. Sure, it is only me but he is still being protective.

"Thank you Rogue. I appreciate it" I calmly glance.

He looks away before I slow down. When I start walking at normal speed, I am next to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy looks over to me curiously. Natsu has his arms crossed as his glare is intimately focused on Rogue before him.

"What were you two talking about?" Lucy whispers to me.

"About our routes. It really wasn't anything" I brush Lucy off slightly.

"No, what did he tell you?" Jellel comes up behind me.

"He told me that we were to take the safest route and he was doing it for me" My tone was cold at Jellel's sharp tone when he asked me.

"I see, well, no need to sound offended" Jellel eyes me.

I refrain from looking to him. I feel so embarrassed for thinking Jellel was trying to be snarky with me. Instead, he was genuinely curious of the situation. His arm brings me closer to him and I continue to look at my feet.

"Erza, it's fine" He whispers into my ear.

"I'm sorry" I mumble.

"You're always forgiven" Jellel kisses my temple.

I still feel guilty, even as we continue to walk forward. I close my eyes to try and relax. Unfortunately, I still have the guilt looming over my head. I push it away when I hear Lucy laugh with Natsu and Gray. She seems to have been developing a close relationship between those boys and helps equal them out.

The walk till the first exit was about two hours. We stopped once for Levy and Lucy, who had sore feet. I see the rock shift over and Rogue looks back to us. The light is dim now, barely even showing. It still blinds us as we walk forward. We are still on a mountanous location, but it seems further up the mountain than before. The rock is sturdier.

"It's beautiful outside" Mirajane looks to the sunset.

"Yes, but if only it was warmer" Lucy rubs her arms.

I feel the cool breeze as I stand on my own. I watch as the wind streams down to use and travels over our heads. The rocks are looming over us and Rogue sighs in the background. I look to him as he begins to walk.

"We need to hurry, I don't want to be late" Rogue mumbles.

I quickly follow behind him as the other members of Fairy Lost are already walking. Natsu helps Lucy up onto the next set of rocks as Juvia sticks close to Gray and another man named Lyon. I am helped up by Jellel, who had quickly moved before me to help. His grip around my hand is tight and tense, lifting me with ease.

"Thank you" I smile as he lifts me up again.

We walk a small distance until Rogue shifts another rock, which doesn't even look like it should have been moved. It was the same colour and texture as the rocks surronding it, so it didn't make sense. I cross my arms only to have Rogue rush in. We all movein quickly, Lyon just slipping in before the door shuts. He breathes heavily as Gray plants a hand on his shoulder.

There is another torch on the right side and Rogue lights it. I stick close to him and I hear a small grunt from Jellel behind me. I begin to walk next to Rogue as his eyes stare over to me.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to enjoy you here, whats made you come over to see me?" Rogue looks ahead.

"I prefer being near a light source...it's comforting" I admit.

"Aha, and is this a chronic predicament for you?"

"No, just when I'm in a small cave like setting, I feel comfortable near the light"  
Rogue laughs a bit, but not hysterically. He keeps his hand on the torch while he looks ahead. He seems so serious and so cold, but he also looks to have some humour in him. I don't attempt to explore that thought and instead, see there is a curve ahead.

"I didn't think there would be a turn in a cave" Natsu says as the light on his finger burns bright.

"You'd think that, but the landscape inside this mountain is...adventurous" Rogue blinks.

"Did people carve this out?" Gray crosses his arms tightly.

"Years ago they did. It was made as an escape route for when guilds would have aerial attacks" Laxus interrupts. "Makarov told me all about it when I was young. It was made before Fairy Lost arrived and only a few years before Fairy Tail came to be.

"Was the town part of it as well?" I look back.

"Of course. Thats why the path is so long" Laxus looks ahead.

Conversation ceases for a period of time. It was dark and only two lights illuminate our path. Jellel ends up coming beside me as his hand curls around my waist. I smile a bit, only to hear a loud crash over the cave barrier. I look around as the cave shakes wildly. Lucy gasps as she clings to Gray for support. I hear Juvia growl possessively behind me.

Natsu stands firmly as he looks around, his light going out. I stay near Rogue as his torch is the only light. Rogue gets his footing before he rolls his eyes.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" Jellel raises his brow as the shaking ends.

"We're getting closer to Saber" Rogue continued to walk.

I look back to Natsu who is standing up again. I can barely see the people in the back until Natsu brings his finger to a flame again. From then, I can see Juvia having her arms wrapped around Gray and Mirajane keeping a hand on Laxus' arm.

We continue to walk all the way down until there is a single door. Rogue turns to us as he stares at Natsu. I feel Lucy come from behind me and looks over my shoulder. I inhale and take in a bit of saliva. I try to stay calm as the door is swung open.

To my dismay, the sight isn't something scary as it is rocky. It looks like the same mountain we got off on the first exit, but it's just higher. The night is upon us as we walk through the small and ever shaded path. I would not have known this was a path had Rogue not been leading us. It must be their way of hiding this exit route.

"So this is actually Fairy Lost land?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Yeah, we own about half the mountain" Natsu glares at Rogue.

"Then how come you guys didn't know of this route?" I look back to them.

"We don't travel through the mountain due to the rogue guild activities" Laxus responds.

"I see...I guess it makes sense" I shrug.

We walk further to see many members of Saber looking straight at us. We stay close together as Jellel keeps his hand in mine. I don't feel threatened, but the looks on Fairy Lost faces definitely seem that way.

"Welcome to new Saber territory" Rogue introduces as the building before us has their symbol on the front.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was slow, but it had a bit of everything I suppose.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for updating late! I've been quite busy with family and I am just doing some stuff on my own! Thank you all for your support as I have given a character some light as it's been requested! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I walk in slowly, looking in either direction curiously. This building looks much different compared to Fairy Lost. This building is made of Iron and Steel, the walls have nails crawling down either side to keep it together. Fairy Lost is made of wood and bronze, from all I have seen. Fairy Lost also has more colour, until Saber's walls and roof which are all silver and black.

"This place is so...bland" Lucy shivers.

"It's not bland as we just don't care for colour" Rogue looks back. "If we could, we probably would add something but it's not a priority"

"It makes sense" Mirajane responds.

"I would be surprised if there were many trees of here, let alone places to make paint" I glance around my surroundings.

"Observant are we?" Sting walks over to us with a smirk.

Rogue walks by Sting, dropping the torch next to him. Sting glanced at Rogue casually as if something was bothering Rogue. Sting turned back to us momentarily as he looked to us. I could hear Natsu getting fired up for no reason and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks to me with that shocked and angered look, and I just shake my head. He backs down reluctantly and I take a few steps forward.

"Rogue lead us here so I can help you gain your territory back. Do I need to speak with your Master as well?" I stand before Sting.

"Yes, you'll need to. First, I need to make sure none of you Fairy members are armed and ready to kill" He eyes behind me.

Walking past me, he scans every member. He eyes all people, checking them for weapons or objects that could potentially harm. I understand why he is. They will probably need them to take off the weaponry for safety purposes.  
Sting moves back to where he previously was and turns back to the men and woman of Fairy Lost. A few other Saber members come from behind him. As if instinct, all the Fairy Lost men get into a defensive position. Sting laughs heartly before he nudges his people back a bit. His eyes flash to mine for a moment.

"I will have my men take your weapons and give you these bracelets," he gestures to the ones in the Yukino girls hands. "You won't be allowed to use magic while inside the main building. We don't want to start any fights"

"Thats bullshit!" Natsu growls.

"Natsu stop! This will only take a little bit" I call back sharply.

Natsu glares to me and I glare right back. Jellel puts a hand on my shoulder and I sigh out frustrations out. Natsu looks away from me with a hard look and I watch the Saber men come forward to retrieve the items.

There is about five men coming around, opening their hands. Jellel was first and began to disarm himself. He dropped swords and smaller items into the man's arms and hands. The members of Fairy Lost watch him before a man would approach them. One man began to wrap a bracelet around Levy's wrist. It was large and was close to their skin. It seems to have small magnets on the inside which press and are made to stay on. There is no removing ability as there is no chain or links.

I am next as a man offers his hands for my weapons. I slide my sword off my hip to drop into the mans hands. He soon takes out the bracelet and looks to me.

"Extend your arm so I can put it on" He states.

I do so and feel the heavy wrap around piece of metal stick to my skin. It doesn't hurt me, it just weighs me down. I move my arm around as I try to get comfortable and Jellel comes towards me. He looks down to me and smirks at my arm shaking.

"You don't like the feeling of them?" Jellel lifts his arm.

"Not one bit. It's heavy and uncomfortable" I complain in a whisper.

"They'll be off as soon as we exit the Saber building again" Jellel places a hand on my cheek.

"They better be" Natsu comes in groaning.

"Oh it's not that bad" Mirajane shrugs as Laxus comes over behind her.

"Yeah, for you. Now I can't do anything!" Natsu groans more.

"Heh, I know I could wreck this place up" Gajeel looks to the walls.

"But you won't! We need Erza to finish her stuff and we need to leave Saber be" Levy pats his back.

"Hmph, for now" Gajeel mutters as Juvia is the last one.

"Come on in, no one's gonna bit" Sting grins as he heads towards the entrance.

We all follow, I first as the Master would want to see me first anyways. Natsu and Jellel are right behind me on either side. I glance back to notice Lucy didn't have a bracelet on. They must have realized that Lucy had no powers and was just here for support. I smile to that as it gives me comfort. I don't want any of my friends to be handled with when they shouldn't be.

The hall is long with a stretched red carpet. It looks very cliche next to the gold pillars with a small silver lining to each one. The combination reminds me of the castle I came from, but without the red. My kingdom represented blue.

We approach a set of two doors. They are made of wood, which was the only thing that was. The entire walk had pillars and walls made of cement. It then made me wonder how the outside has such a lack of colour but the inside is full of colour. I shake my head as Sting turns back to us.

"We are here and you will be respectful. Princess, you may take one body guard with you. The rest will wait out here" Sting crosses his arms.

I look back to all my partners. Instantly, I want to pick Jellel, but I wasn't sure if that would be a great idea. I look to everyone, Natsu giving me pleading eyes along with Gray.

"I will take Lucy" I look to Lucy who blinks before stepping forward.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Jellel grips my arm softly.

"I trust that they won't hurt me. I also know that they didn't mark Lucy, so she can actually do something without being restricted" I whisper to him as I eye him.

He soon lets go of my arm to watch me leave. Lucy catches up to my side and walks up the stairs with me. She looks to me and then looks back to Natsu. She waves at him with a worried expression. She definitely doesn't understand why I give her the position.

"So, why am I here and not Jellel?" She eyes me as she remembered exactly who I left behind.

"You aren't marked with anything, so I am more comfortable bringing someone who isn't weighed down. I want someone I can trust fully as well" I take her hand softly.

"I see. Alright, well I will do my best!" Lucy smiles.

Lucy and I walk into the area and notice many of the members we saw before standing on the side. In the middle, their Master sits on his throne confidently. He glances to us casually, but his expression still doesn't look relaxed. He motions us forward with his fingers. I begin to walk forward as Lucy catches up.  
I hear Minerva chuckle as she eyes me. It seems that she was surprised I didn't bring in Jellel. She also eyes Lucy with an arrogant look and I just glare back in return. She huffs off her thoughts as I soon stop in my tracks.

"Welcome Princess. I am happy you've come" The Master stood up roughly.  
"I hope we can get things done" I look back.

"We will. Now I need you to leave behind your men and women to join me. I am not even offering as I am demanding you do" He stares to me.

"I am sorry but I cannot join you" I stand up, staring to the Master.

"I thought you'd say that. Then I will not give you this area back" He crosses his arms.

"But sir, I thought we were going to allow them to help us" Rogue eyes his Master.

"No. That won't work. They are too strong" The Master glares to Rogue.

"I can help! I have all my men with me and we can support you!" I take a step forward. "It's the only thing I will do"

The Master groans as he leans back into his seat. I could see that he was contemplating my very appearance. I cross my arms to stay confident and make sure the man knows I am. Lucy moves her eyes to me with confusion as she doesn't understand my confidence. I see Rogue walk down the walk way. His Master looks to Rogue.

"I will join you Princess, as this is the only way we can get this done" Rogue looks to me.

"I suppose we'll need to join you" Sting moved next to Rogue as well.

"You will come back or I will never let you come back" The Master stood up.

"Then call use quitters" Sting turned around.

Yukino, Orga and Rufus came next to me, Minerva staying where she stands. She eyes us as Rogue glares to her. She laughs and looks to her Master. He brings his eyes back to her as I begin to walk out.

"I won't help you, Master of Saber. I will only do whats best for Fairy Lost and Saber without having to pick sides. I think that would be best for you too" I open the doors and walk out.

All of the Fairy Lost members and my friends surronded me. Natsu went to my side first and Mirajane on my other. I look over to Jellel who is staring back to me with a small smile. Rogue helps me through to him as Fairy Lost eye the Saber members.

"Don't worry, they are here to support me and we will get their land back" I smile confidently.

"It will take time for us to get used to them though" Laxus eyes them.

"Same for us to you" Sting grinned.

"It won't take long if we put effort into working together" Rogue shakes his head.

I smile over to Rogue, happy he is supporting my cause. Jellel walks towards me as he looks down to me. I wish I could remove his mask and just see his face. It was an odd thought, but I just imagined taking him now into a kiss. That parted my lips and brought a blush to my cheeks.

"Erza, don't look so desperate or I may actually take advantage of you" Jellel presses his lips through thr mask onto my neck.

I press my hands to his firm and large chest, everyone having walked by us. His breath was warm and short as his hands gripped my waist. Those hands inched me closer to his chest and my hands press to his neck. I kiss his cheek but only feeling fabric on my lips. He looks to me as I slip my fingers onto his cheeks.

"Are you coming? We need to head out now" Natsu calls with anger.

I breath softly as Jellel moves back and takes my hands. Rogue watches me as he shakes his head softly. Does he think something of? I don't get it as he walks next to Sting. I move forward next to Lucy and she smiles back towards me.

"Good to see you again" She laughs.

"Thanks. So Rogue, where are we headed to?" I glance to him.

"We're headed East. It's where our old land was. It won't be too long to get there as we have an underground passage way" He says in a monotone voice.

"Alright. Did you need to pack anything?" I blink.

"Nah, we've been packed for days" Sting grins as their bags are stationed in the front.

We walk down a few flights of stairs as the members of Saber begin to get their bags. Gray, Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel don't seem comfortable with Sting and Rogue in particular, but I ignore them to try and get things done. I glance over to Mirajane who fixes Laxus' coat with a smile. They tenderly kiss and his hands rest on her hips. I look to Lucy and realize they hadn't ever kissed in public. It makes me wonder if they really do have a relationship.

"We're ready, Princess" Sting comes over with a bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, lets go" I call.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry it was slow! But it was needed as this is a huge milestone in the story! And a bit of a romance scene between Jellel and Erza for you3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO sorry. I have no internet at home and I forgot my Ipad the last time I went to Starbucks, but it's done! I will try and update again soon! Sorry if the updates will come in late, I am unfortunately left at a stand still. But please enjoy!**

* * *

There was an immediate separation between Fairy Lost and Saber. I was on the side of Fairy Lost as we walk in two different groups. I feel bad for actually separating, but it was natural. Yukino, from Saber, looked over to me with a relaxed look.

"I apologize for this distance. Our guild doesn't cooperate well with others" She looks to me.

"I understand, Fairy Lost doesn't either. Eventually though, we will work together to get back your land" I nod lightly.

"Thank you, Princess. No one has ever offered to help us. You are going to have a definite mark on all of us" She smiles a bit before she mingles back with her guild.

I watch her for a bit longer before a small brush of fingers reach my shoulder. I glance behind me to see Mirajane. She walks beside me in her very heavy and long dress. It makes me curious if she is having trouble moving and especially walking. I look down to her feet and realize she is wearing a large pair of leather boots. That would probably weigh her down.

I slide to her side as she smiles towards me. Her eyes are gentle and soothing as she has no pain. I stare to them for a moment before I look away. It's something I am not usually used to since recently. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you having trouble walking, Mirajane?" I ask blatantly.

"Oh no! I actually am walking just fine" She smiles.

"If you ever are, please tell me" I look concerned.

"Of course" She pats my shoulder before she moves next to Juvia.

Jellel walks to my side; his hands in his pockets when he turns to me. I blush only slightly as he notices my tiny smile. I attempt to look away but his tumb and index finger halt my actions. I look back up to his eyes and his smile is so large it makes me nervous.

I take a second to kiss his temple. I am on my tippy toes as I show my affection. I hear the quick intake of breath and I smile as I move back onto my feet. He watches me with a slightly aroused and seductive look in his eyes. I want to pursue it. I want to take the time to touch and stroke his body, but am stopped by a strong shot of lightening in the sky.

I hear Lucy jump as she clings back to Natsu. I look up to the sky as I look around. The rain began to pour as the skies were dark. I hear Sting groan from beside me and Gray complain as well.

"We'll need to make for shelter soon" Jellel explains to everyone.

"There are caves near by" Rogue explains as he guides us through the mountain.

I travel for a few hours. Our clothing are soaked and our bodies are cold. I am trying not to cling to Jellel as he needs to support himself. Even though I avoid him, he is right behind me to make sure I don't fall down.

Lucy points towards the small light ahead. It looks like a lantern on the end of a passage way, I blink towards Rogue as he stands alone to check if it's it.

"Everyone to the light" Rogue directs us.

We walk inside and notice a small cave with a lantern on the end. I throw my bag to the ground and sigh. I twist my hair to release water that is leaving it soaked. Mirajane pulls off her entire dress. I hear many of the men gasp, but underneath she is wearing a thin tank top and shorts. Laxus pulls of his top and begins to shake off his bottoms. Gray was already in shorts by the time we got up here. He seems to like to strip down into absolutely nothing behind our backs.

"Ugh, this rain will go on forever" Lucy groans as she looks in her bag for an extra pair of clothes.

"I find it alright" Juvia has her umbrella.

"Yeah, but you were smart to bring one" Levy sighs.

Rogue and I handle separating girls and boys so they can change and dry out clothing. The girls go to the left and the boys to the right. There was a small path that lead both ways. I walk down with the women and they cling to both their dry clothes and some, their wet clothes.

"Are we there yet?" Levy whines.

"No, not yet.." I stop when I see a small light ahead.

To my appeal, I notice steam coming from the lit area. Is it hot springs? Is it a home? I begin to walk faster as Mirajane notices it right after me. Lucy hears Mirajane's outword thoughts and squeals. She runs towards the steamy area.  
When Juvia, Mirajane and I arrive, I notice that it is my first guess. Hot springs are placed all around and lanterns are lit next to each. Lucy was already in one and soaking. Her clothing is hanging on the wooden surrondings. I see Mirajane begin to strip down. Her naked body is so perfect I couldn't help but stare. She was stunning as she was thin and voluptious. She ties her hair into a bun as she walks in.

"This is so wonderful...it's been since we left from Fairy Lost that I was able to bathe" Mirajane shuts her eyes.

"It really is! The boys should go into the boys one" Lucy points across the way.

"I can go and tell them" Juvia looks out.

"Be careful" I say as Levy strips down slowly.

From the look on her face, I can tell that she is not comfortable being in the same hot spring as Lucy and Mirajane. I approach her as I begin to remove my armour. She glances to me as she gasps slightly.

"Something is bothering you?" I tie my hair up as I wrap myself in a towel.

"I...nothing, it's fine" She smiles to me as she moves right into the hot spring.

I watch her as she sits on the end of the bath. She wraps her arms around herself as she watches Mirajane and Lucy speak. It hit me like a freight train. Levy was insecure about her body being around us, who are larger in other places. I don't want to feel guilty, but I can't help it as she sits alone.

I slide off the towel to sit next to her. She blinks as she stares over to me and I smile back at her. Lucy begins to converse with me and Mirajane with Levy. Our conversations went on for a while. It felt like hours and I look around to try and notice Juvia. She hasn't come back yet and it must have been a while.

"Do you think Juvia is alright?" I ask.

"I hope so" Mirajane looks ahead.

"You think she'd be hurt?" I look to Mirajane.

"No no, but I am also concerned by her absence" She crosses her arms.

There was a small shuffle in the bushes near by. I look towards where the noise came from only to see nothing there. I narrow my eyes to try and get a better look, but nothing shows. I lean forward over the bath. Lucy looks to me before she blinks.

"Erza, what are you doing?" She laughs.

"I heard something. I'm trying to see if somethings there" I wrap a towel around myself.

Mirajane leaves the bath with a towel around herself as well. She begins to walk slowly towards the bush and leans down a bit. She arches her back in order to stay in place, but also be able to see what could be underneath. I stand up as well, looking in that direction. Mirajane's hair barely covers her behind when she leans down, parting the bushes. She taps the wooden wall that was behind the bush only to gasp suddenly.

I rush up to her only to be pointing at a hole. There was an inch hole through the wood and it it directed towards the baths. I place a finger on my chin and I hear Mirajane groan in dissatisfaction. She shakes a bit a well. Lucy then approaches us only to look at the hole with her mouth open.

"Are people spying on us?!" Lucy shrieks.

"I sure hope not, but its a possibility" I sigh.

"Is there anyway to check the other side?" Mirajane turns to me.

"There seems to be a door over here" Levy points out the small door.

We open it slowly, finding the mens side of the bath house. It was empty and the baths were steaming more. I walk on the edge of the bathes and look down into each one. Lucy is close behind me and clinging to her towel. Mirajane investigates the area where the hole was and smiles.

"What is it?" I look to her.

"Someone was here. There are marks on the soil where their feet were" Mirajane points out.

"Are they...male feet?" Lucy peeks behind her.

"Yup, and they were all wearing shoes" She lines the markings with her fingers.

"And there is no way to identify them, is there?" I groan.

Suddenly, footsteps come from behind us. I see Lucy look back, but I pull them into the bushes to hide. Levy joins me right after as the gates in the front begin to open. I notice that men come in. The men that come in though are all too familiar. Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel and Jellel walk in with towels around their waist. I cringe at the thought of anyone staring at me naked, even Jellel.

"Do you think they noticed us?" Natsu looks to Laxus.

"Nah, they didn't notice for the majority of the time, so why would they notice now?" Laxus shrugged.

"I must say that each one looks great" Gray shrugged.

"I thought you were only looking at Juvia" Jellel narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not, a collective group of girls naked, you think I'd only look at one?" Gray laughed.

Jellel didn't seem pleased with that comment, but I was too angry to care. I wanted to stand up to punch each in the face after kicking their asses. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one as I glanced to see all the girls angry.  
I notice them coming this way. Lucy's eyes widen and I place my hand onto her leg to hold her back. Lucky for me, my motion didn't make a loud noise so we were still under cover. I see them approach and when they come down, their eyes instantly widen to us. I see only Natsu, Gray and Gajeel this time.

I use my fist and punch Gray straight in the nose as Lucy pushes Natsu and Levy slaps Gajeel. Laxus looks to our direction as Jellel's eyes open in shock. He still has his mask on, so no one else around him can tell his identity. Gray crumbles to the ground, gripping his nose and I get to my feet. The towel is wrapped mid breast, but covering enough and it ends mid thigh.

"So you were all spying on us?!" Mirajane steps forward, glaring at Laxus.

"I-it wasn't for long!" Natsu groans.

"You still did, which is very rude" Levy crosses her arms over her chest.

"It won't happen again" Laxus sighs as Mirajane is before him.

She looks to him before giving him a slap which echoed through the bath house. I walk towards Jellel, watching as he anticipated the slap. Instead, I punch him across the cheek. He staggers back only to look back at me in pain. I don't have any remorse as I watch him.

A scream sounds through the sky and my attention changes. I look behind me to see on the hill. On the hill is a new guild and coming our way is Saber's members. Yukino turns to notice Juvia in the arms of one of the men. His face was scarred and his hair was bright yellow. It was a mohawk shape, but he had spiked sides. He stared down to me with a large grin, missing a tooth in the front.

"I have your girl here, come to the east road and I will give her back to you" He smiles as he suddenly disappears.

Jellel had lifted his hand only to curse. He threw his hand down in defeat and sighed. Natsu looks over to me worried and I just yell in anger.

* * *

**So the end of another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one and will look forward to the next one! Till then, sorry for the delays!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for posting late again. Life has been busy and I have not gotten time to write properly. Being busy has also made me less motivated to write! I will be sure to try and post more often. Enjoy this and please review!**

* * *

Everyone is frustrated with the situation, but we all know to move out quickly to save Juvia. Gray is restless as he fits on his clothing. I watch him and Natsu, both of them seem angered and uncomfortable. Jellel places a hand on my back to get my attention. I turn to him as he rubs my back slowly

"We'll get her back, I promise" He assures me.

"I know we will and we will kick their asses" I nod.

Rogue comes before me as he is completely equipped. His arms are crossed as he seems to be distressed. I approach him with caution, afraid of his instinctive reactions. He sighs as he looks to me.

"Those are the men that have custody of our land" Rogue admits.

"They are? What do they want with Juvia?" Lucy narrows her eyes.

"They most likely want to bribe us. There is no other explanation" Sting comes next to Rogue.

"Their leader is a foe that is quite threatening" Rogue looks to me. "He was able to defeat our leader in less than ten minutes"

"Well, we'll defeat him in five" Natsu butts in.

"Yeah, like you could do that" Sting raises his chin to Natsu.

"You think I can't?!" Natsu growls before Lucy puts a hand on his chest.

"We don't need to argue right now. Right now, we need to work together to get Juvia back and take back your land" I put my hands into a fist.

We all agree as we head out towards the road. Saber seems to be able to navigate this area well, so Fairy Lost and the women with me follow. I was next to Jellal and we both look nervous. He eyes the road restlessly while I just look at the sky to get my thoughts out.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lucy stands next to Sting.

"Exactly where they said to go. You guys want to save the girl? We'll go to the place where she is being held" Sting continued to walk.

"Hmph, well that's an explanation" Lucy rolls her eyes before coming back to me. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means we just need to trust them" I state sternly.

Rogue seems to turn back to me at that response. He keeps walking, but his eyes look at mine. It wasn't any look that could be attached to an emotion, but it was a stare that shudders me. His eyes don't seem cold either; they just seem to pierce into my soul.

Jellal looks over to me as my lips are parted from the moment that just confused me. He looks to Rogue and back to me. I could tell he felt jealous as he grumbled to himself. I glance over when I hear the remnants of his groaning. I tap his shoulder to get his attention. He glances down to me and I stare to him skeptically.

"You seem uncomfortable" I blink.

"Uncomfortable isn't the right word to use" Jellal looks ahead.

"Oh, then what is it? Jealous?" I nudge him.

"Hah, I suppose so" Jellal eyes me.

I raise a brow to his statement. It wasn't concrete and it brought unease to my thoughts. I could understand if he was jealous, but I don't know why he wouldn't just tell me. I told him to be honest with me yet he really hasn't shown it.

Rain began to pour only an hour into our search for Juvia. There was a small cave just nearby and we all rush into it. From the colour of the sky that barely showed through the clouds, it was nighttime. We all agree to stay in the cave the night. Saber members had their gear and we had collected out own before we departed. They, fortunately, had brought food with them.

I glance over to notice Gray looking in the distance. I can't help but feel sorry for this loss. We are all upset and infuriated with Juvia's disappearance, but Gray is not handling it well. I get up and approach him from behind. He doesn't even notice me and instead continues to gaze through the rain.

"We'll get her back" I stand beside him.

"I know, I just..." Gray turns away from me.

"Just what? Gray, you can't be so anxious. All it will do is worry you more" I place my hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I know I know" He shrugs my hand off.

I watch him. His movements are stiff, but he doesn't seem to be in any sort of distress. The only features I notice changed are his muscles, which are flexed, and his expression. He looks worried and his body is stressed, but his voice and attitude are still in check.

"Gray...you can talk to us" I say calmly.

"I don't want to. Princess, I don't want to talk about my feelings like everyone else" He turns to me.

"I see. Well, if you ever need to, just approach me" I start to walk away.

I seat myself back next to Lucy. She glances over to me as the fire flares higher. There is a small fire pit that was made in the middle of the cave. Yukino is curled in her sleeping bag as Sting stretches in the corner. Rogue was on another one of the seats made. Natsu and Mirajane begin to settle in as Laxus seems anxious.

Jellal sits next to me as he looks to Rogue. The Saber member seems to be in his own train of thought as he doesn't even address Jellal's stare. I sigh softly and Lucy blinks a stare to me. I look back in her direction only to shake my hands in defence.

"It's nothing, don't worry" I smile awkwardly.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to bed" Lucy stands before she moves to the sleeping bag next to Levy. I only watch for a moment and notice Jellal looking over to me. His hand was on my leg to catch my attention, but what caught it is his eyes. I stare into them again and fall into his spell. He could easily take me away and I wouldn't even reject it.

"So romantic" Rogue mumbles.

I turn away from Jellal with the dark hue of embarrassment spread on me cheeks. Jellal has the same expression. His mask is still on, but I can tell from the spreading of his eyes. I look to Rogue with my lips open to speak, but all that comes out is a grunt.

"You can't deny it. It seems like I was right" Rogue smirks.

"That...that.." I try to attach verbs to my sentences.

"Don't try, Princess. You'll only get more frustrated with you lack of comprehension" Rogue crosses his arms.

"I won't deny it, but I know it embarrasses Erza" Jellal glances to Rogue.

I want to smack Jellal so hard from his comment. He openly admitted that he wants to be romantic with me. To his words, Rogue's smirk just widens more. I grunt with disapproval and head to my sleeping bag. Jellal follows me and takes my hands softly. He twists me to the side and eyes me again.

His lips capture mine as I inhale quickly. His mask was lowered only moments before he kisses me; his hands are removed from mine as my hands crawl across his chest. I can feel the fine edges of his muscles and it leaves me breathless. All people around me don't matter. My mind is in a jumble while my heart is the beating drum. Jellal's lips curl and cup mine with the moist coating. Our mouths open and he moves his tongue in my entrances.

I step closer to him as my body heats up quickly. I begin to roll up the ends of his shirt to feel his chest. He was so muscular that I just wanted his muscles to lather my smaller body. My breasts nudges closer to him as my hands cup his cheeks in the kiss.

"How right was I?" Rogue laughs.

Jellal moves his lips off mine, panting heavily and staring into my eyes. I stare back only to have Sting walk by us shaking his head. From what I could tell just by looking, only Rogue, Sting and Gray were awake now. Gray was at the opening of the cave and the others were on the inside.

Jellal pulls up his mask and scowls behind his back to Rogue. Sting chuckles heartedly while he stands next to Rogue. Jellal turns back to me with that soft look again. His eyes filled with joy and his body still up against mine. I want to touch him again. I want to feel his fingers over my sides. I want to dig my nails into his back while he touches me. I want to be making love with him. I want to be closer with him.

"Erza...your cheeks are so red" Jellal speaks into my ear with a small laugh.  
"It's your fault" I whisper back.

He keeps his positive glow to his expression; his mask is up again. I look to the material and pull it down to kiss him again. It is a gentle kiss that I don't expect him to add passion to. He brings me even closer that previous to his own chest. His fingers curl around the edges of my bottoms and his pinkies subtly sit on my behind.

With a grin, I nip at his bottom lip. He releases a groan and smiles against my lips. I want to continue. I want to be a sexual deviant tonight, but I don't want to do it here. I want to be somewhere private with Jellal to continue this.  
I move away from Jellal and wink to him, walking towards my sleeping bag. I know we need to get rest, so I decide to hit it now. Jellal is looking back to me with that happy yet distant look. I lie in my sleeping bag and try to get comfortable. As I try to, my thoughts drift off to Juvia. Guilt settles in as I am reminded of what I just thought. How can I be thinking of love when Juvia is out there? How can I be so selfish and only think of my pleasures when Juvia could be getting beaten or worse raped?

I end up drifting off with a small set of tears dripping down my cheeks. I didn't dream that night. Instead, I had nightmares which would haunt me forever. I dreamed that Juvia was chained. She was against a wooden wall. Her eyes were pleading for me. She was screaming, at least I thought so. Her mouth was gaping open and tears shed. She couldn't even reach for me as I was for her. She looked to be in pain and it crumbled me. I heard nothing. Surrounding me was the ever growing silence. It was piercing me as like a sword punctures skin.

I throw myself up with a gasp. I hear the chirps of birds around me. My eyes are wet from the tears that put me into my slumber. The thumping of my heart mixed with footsteps brought my attention to Lucy. She had brought Jellal and Natsu over with her worried face.

"Erza, thank god you're awake. You looked horrid" She had a cloth in hand to rub sweat off my face.

"What...what happened?" I breathe.

"You had a nightmare. It's alright now though" Jellal touches my hand.

I get up, noticing most people are awake. Only Gajeel and Mirajane are asleep as Saber members are all awake. Yukino turns to me as she has a bottle of water in hand. I glance at it and shift my eyes to her.

"You look like you need some" Yukino innocently offers.

"Thank you...I do need some" I take it and sip it, handing it back.

After about an hour, we are all back onto the non-existent road. There was a make shift path which helped guide us. Sting had noticed the footsteps which lead towards the peak of the mountain. It was what would guide us to Juvia.  
I step only to hear a shifting behind me. I turn and notice Laxus holding Mirajane. Mirajane was on her knees and breathing heavily. I move back to her. Laxus turns to me with a weary expression. I notice that she is sweating uncontrollably. From the heat coming from her forehead when I touch it, I can tell she has some sort of illness.

"What does she have?" Laxus says as Lucy comes from my other side.

"She most likely has a fever" Lucy states and looks back to Rogue and Sting. "Is there any way we can stop?"

"We can, but only for a bit" Rogue explains.

A loud crash sounds through the skies. I roll my eyes at another disturbance. To my dismay, a man with a pair of thick black sunglasses and an open jacket approaches us. His hair is thick and a bright green colour.

"I can tell you what she has, but I can also help you get rid of it" He smirks widely.

"Really? How?" Lucy perks up.

"By killing her" He equips two guns in hand, a smirk still potent on his face.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry for lack of daily updates, but I will try ;-;. I also am sorry for the lack of anything in these chapters! Its a slow progression, but it adds more within the character developements!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! An earlier release of this Chapter! So since I am not committed to uploading daily, I will try to upload every second or third day. This will still be hard, but it will be quick updates! Enjoy this and please review!**

* * *

I tug my sword out of it's sheath, facing it towards the man. He grins and takes a single step forward. His eyes were a bright aqua colour and they stared into my eyes. Natsu moves into a defensive position with Gray by his side. The Saber members pull out their weapons and fists.

A single moment later, Jellal stepped before us and looked to the enemy. I want to throw myself in the way, but I can understand that he wants to hand this. His confident is bursting through his eyes while his muscle flex with excitement. He must not be able to battle or fight very often. His hands ball into a fist as he steps forward.

"So you are my challenger?" The enemy smiles.

"Yes, and you will be defeated" Jellal puts his hands apart.

The man had his guns loaded and lifts his left arm over his shoulder. He shoots two bullets at Jellal before shifting his position quickly. With ease, Jellal side steps and pulls out a small sword. The man approaches him in lightning speed, but Jellal blocks the sudden attack with his sword. He slit the enemy's wrist and jumps back.

The enemy growls before shooting shots off again. They are directly aimed at Jellal but he easily glides away from them. Jellal drops to the ground and a small shape appears beneath him. A yellow glow forms around him and he shoots off like a bullet.

Surrounding the man, Jellal slices the enemy in all directions. The enemy falls onto his knees as blood trickles down his calves and thighs. His aqua eyes stop their glow as they are closed. His body falls and consciousness drifts. Jellal stands back up and turns back to us. Not a single scratch on his body, not a single wound, barely even any dirt and he is smiling.

I rush over to his side as he sheathes his sword. I move to his body and place either of my hands on his chest. His eyes search mine before he smiles. It's an intimate moment that I want to share. I notice Natsu, Gajeel and Gray approach, but I just keep my eyes on Jellal.

As his eyes stay on mine, Lucy gasps sharply as to gain our attention. Peaking over his shoulder, our enemy is back onto his feet. Blood is rolling across his skin and down each one of his limbs. Jellal parts from my side. I reach for him only to have Gray's hand pull me back. I look to him and retract my arm from his grasp. I watch Jellal with a stern expression, like nothing else could pull me away from watching his battle.

"You thought you could...defeat me?" The man stands, the scratches on his skin begin to mend.

"So...you regenerate?" Jellal holds his sword out.

"Not quite...but I suppose so" He grins before he starts shooting at all of us.  
In that moment, life didn't flash before my eyes. Instead, what shows is the lights from the bullets scatter through the area. Natsu throws himself in Lucy's way while Gray shoots ice pellets at the enemy. Gajeel tosses Levy to the side while he creates a iron shield. Mirajane was off the side while Laxus sends a lightning roar towards the enemy.

Through all of this, I am running to the side with my sword in hand. The enemy has created a shield to surround himself, standing now while he deflects the roar and pellets. Jellal uses magic and shoots several beams into the barrier. It cracks it, but does not puncture it.

Sting is sending off an attack which looks like a light disk while Rogue and Yukino stay behind. Rogue has a close eye on Sting while he waits it out. Natsu had placed Lucy down in a safe area before sending a flamed Roar at the man.  
The enemy continues to shoot through the barrier, as if the barrier wasn't even up. Gajeel deflects each bullet, but is having trouble approaching the barrier. Laxus is stepping to either side, trying to inch his way towards the obstruction. His roars are relentless, but they don't do much damage. Gray conjures a Ice Spear which he launches straight at the barrier.

To our advantage, the ice spear does create a gaping hole in the shield. I look up with hope, only to find the man in the air. He fires off more bullets at Gray, knocking him over to his behind. Natsu howls in anger as he sends breath of firey air at his victim. That is easily dodged when the enemy lands on the ground, punching and striking at Natsu. Natsu is knocked back, but I come from behind to slaughter. The enemy's guns catch my sword and send me back.

I look up from my fall to notice more bullets trailing my way. I do a quick roll to the right when I hear the bullets stop blazing. Gajeel shrieks in laughter as he throws several knives at the enemy. To our disadvantage, the enemy knocks each down with a simple deflection shield. I curse under my breath until I feel immense power next to me.

Sting and Rogue are both shining black and white. A smirk is wide on Sting's expression while a more serious one is attached to Rogue. Both of them begin to charge two large balls of light. They mix with one another as Jellal pulls me to the side. As I am moved, the energy lights up the immediately proximity and aims at the man in the sky. It is shot off and ravishes through the enemy's barrier.

A piercing screech echoes through the air as everyone awaits the end result. I stay next to Jellal while his arm protectively anchors me. Lucy is clinging to a rock while Natsu and Gray wipe the sweat off their faces.

The light fades and the man is no where to be seen. Rogue doesn't seem to be convinced while Sting grins in favour. Natsu releases a loud cheer of victory while Gray smiles. I still have an adrenaline rush while I pant heavily. I only made one small move and I was tossed aside. I clench my hands into a fist. I feel so weak here and that I have no purpose. I glance over to Lucy who is embracing Natsu.

"You did good" Jellal touches my arm.

I move away from his touch. From the look on his face, I could tell he was offended by my actions. I just don't feel useful at all. I feel weak in this group and it annoys me. Jellal sits himself before me and looks me in the eye.

"Erza...you are good for someone who hasn't even trained with a sword. You have such minimal experience with it yet you were able to hold it properly and strike. This man today...he was unlike any other I'd ever seen before...you should be proud you helped" Jellal's voice is soft.

"I...I just feel useless. I don't want to be a burden to you all" I speak with confidence, but know it is only a shadow of the truth.

"You're not useless. You are here as a sign of hope to everyone here" Jellal looks behind us. "They are counting on you to save their land and be their support. Fighting isn't your only job. You are a princess by blood, so that is also a duty you have" Jellal touches my cheek softly.

"You're right..." I look into his eyes and smile slightly. "Thank you"

Natsu approaches me with Laxus and Mirajane. Mirajane is now standing, with the help of Laxus' arm, and is looking to me. I approach her slowly only to have her arms wrap around my neck. She has a smile on her face while the embrace continues.

"Erza, I was so worried about you and Lucy!" She touches my cheeks.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I rest a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone was so...amazing out there" I glance to Rogue as he looks to me.

"I know, we are pretty amazing" Sting grins widely.

"That guy was a bitch to battle" Gajeel groans. "He took all of us at once and was still able to deflect our hits"

"I wonder if the rest are stronger..." Gray rubs his arm.

"You were hit earlier, are you alright?" I rush to Gray.

"They didn't actually hit me, I missed each one narrowly..they are only grazes" He glances down his arms.

Lucy approaches behind me before she glances to me. I notice the look on her face was so...similar to my feelings. She had a hopeless look on her face as that feeling was in me. She must feel useless here. She must feel like extra cargo.  
Jellal is watching me as I look to him. I don't mean to, but I look as if to gain advice from him. He looks over to Lucy and approaches her. She gazes into Jellal's eyes as he leans down to her ear. I can't hear it, but he is obviously whispering something into her ear. I see her face light up, but I really have no idea what he could have told her.

After a few minutes of pondering around, we all start to move out again. Rogue, Laxus, Sting and Rufus throughly check the area before we head out. Orga and Gajeel stand by me while Lucy, Yukino and Jellal asses the injuries to Natsu and Gray. They were the only ones hurt as many of Saber's men stood aside. For some reason, it brought a sting of anger to me. Why did they just sit around when they could have taken a hit at the enemy?

I glance over to Orga and he is staring back at me. I raise my brow in inquisition and he shakes his head. Gajeel looks at me with another questioning look and I laugh silently.

"It's nothing Gajeel, don't worry" I pat his back as Orga inwardly chuckles.

Lucy comes over to me with a smile on her face. Sweat was on her cheeks and I pull up one of her hankerchiefs. She takes it and rubs the sides of her cheeks before looking back to Natsu and Gray. Both had some dressings on their arms and neck.

"They just had some small grazings and injuries, but I wanted to wrap them just in case" Lucy explains.

"We're ready to go. Let's head out" Rogue looks to us and to me.

I stare back as he turns around slowly. It wasn't a nervous action, but as if to show something. I still can't understand Rogue. He teases me, but he is serious with me. Does he want something from me? I remove that from my mind and I step forward to follow the group.

We climb up about thirty minutes of mountains. It is hard and rough, but it needs to be done to get over the hurdle. I pull up myself one more step to find Natsu and Gray stopped at the front of something. There is a group of women standing before us.

There are two women there before us. They are both in tight clothing and looking to us. I raise my head to notice the guild area. It is only a few buildings, but there is the large building with a symbol like Fairy Lost's.

"Who are you all and what do you want here?" The first girl asks.

"We are trying to cross over into previously owned Saber territory, we have a representative here. Princess Titania is here to help us get it back" Sting narrows his eyes to the women.

"And why should we let you in?" The same girl raises her chin.

"We won't do anything in your territory, we will just pass through" I step forward.

"And you must be Princess Titania?" The girl raises her brow.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"We've heard of you...because of your long red hair and nice body" The girl laughs.

"Can you please let us through?" Lucy steps forward.

The girls immediately look down to Lucy and the silent girl's eyes widen. Her eyes focus on Lucy and stare for moments. Natsu defensively stands next to Lucy as the speaking girl approaches.

"So you're the daughter of the wealthy man, Jude Heartfilia?" She grins.

"You're wealthy too?!" Laxus blinks.

"I am the daughter yes" Lucy raises her head.

"Hmm...Kagura, should we let them in? There are rich people in the area, including a Strauss" She glances to her partner.

"Let them in, but we must speak with Lucy and...Mystogan" Kagura turns her attention to Jellal. "We have been expecting you for quite a while...and your Master isn't here?"

"And you are the leader of the Mermaid Guild. I have prolonged the process to see you, my apologies" Jellal straightens.

"You know these women?" I glance to him.

"I know Kagura, but thats only through the ties with Master Makarov" He whispers into my ear.

"Then come in! I can now see you are members of Fairy Lost. We have been expecting you" Kagura states while he girl beside her glares to her master."Saber, unfortunately, I have not been expecting since your Master...abandoned your home"

"Damn you bitch!" Rogue holds Sting back.

"It's not quite that way" Rufus steps in.

"Oh?...is it not?" The other girl grins.

"Can we please just get inside? I want to know what I am here for" Lucy walks forward, the rest of us follow behind Lucy.

I take one more glance over to Jellal, but his face is stern and only looking ahead. I turn my eyes from his to dig myself in thought. Who are these people? How do they know us and why do they want to see the two very people I love the most?

* * *

**This one had more action, so I did like writing it more than most! I hope you enjoyed it and the next update will be on Monday or Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and I appreciate the followers3**


	14. Chapter 14

**So it's finally posted! I will stop apologizing as life has been busy and intense, so writing has been more difficult! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The large staircase to the inside of the Mermaid guild's building is tiring. I don't complain often, but these stairs were treterous. They are more than three stories in length and have steps with are only about a foot in length. I am able to slip up these stairs, but I can tell some of the men are having trouble. Their feet are large and they can only have so much on each step.

When I hit the last step and inhale deeply before I raise my eyes. The building is made of metal, steel and some wood lining. It looks neat, but haunting from the flaming torches on the outside. Lucy walks next to me with a quizical glance.

"They leave torches lit in the morning?" Lucy blinks.

"I guess so" I shrug before I continue to walk.

I take the time to glance around. From what it appears, Mermaid is a strictly female guild. Women are on every corner. They are training with each other and also training on their own. I would like it say it looks nice, but the torches on all parts of the campus are intimidating.

The front doors of the building swing open and Kagura turns to me and the rest of my team. Lucy steps forward and Jellal beside her. I am hesitant and want to pull them back. Instead, Jellal looks back to me and steadies his head into a nod. I blink once and watch as they walk in.

Natsu approaches me from behind; his arms tightly crossed before his chest and his face more serious than I'd ever seen. Gray seems to be interested in the area while Laxus tends to Mirajane. Levy comes up next to me as she tries to study the place as well.

"Have you noticed anything suspicious here?" I ask.

"Not quite, but I am wondering how only women can survive up here. There are such minimal resources and looks to me so many women...I don't really get it yet" Levy analyzes.

"That is true, but you could also say the same for Saber right?" I note.

"Well Saber gets the transportation cart around every few weeks right? It doesn't seem to come here" Levy looks to the non-existent path.

"That is true...then they must have a village somewhere to provide them with food" I shake my head in thought.

A loud yell sounds through the area. I turn my head to notice some of the girls pulling up someone. The young girl in their arms has long blue hair. She looks so young and so frail as she is brought towards the building. I stand before the women who are trying to move forward to look at the small girl.

"Get out of our way" A girl glares to me.

"You will NOT be saying that to Princess Titania, will you?" I narrow my eyes at the girl.

The girl looks away as she places the blue haired prisoner down. The small girl begins to cough and stare up at me. She has scratches and bruises all over her knees and arms. I move down to my knees and watch her eyes. She looks panicked. I move my hand next to her shoulder and she continues to eye me like a hawk.

"I am Princess-"

"I know who you are..." The small girl looks to me.

"Then who are you?" I tilt my head.

"Wendy...Wendy Marvell" She sits down on the ground and looks to her scrapes.

"You need to get those checked before they begin to infect"

"I'll be alright, don't worry" She moves her hand over her wound and the air mixes to heal her wound.

My mouth gapes open along with every one else behind me. Natsu comes from behind me with Gajeel by his side. Gajeel makes a weird noise as Natsu replies with another. I turn to them and notice their eyes with fascination.

"Those are...Dragon powers.." Natsu says.

"She must be a dragon slayer too" Laxus steps next to Natsu.

"Excuse me Wendy, are you a Dragon Slayer?" Levy approaches.

She looks hesistant. Her eyes waver as they avoid contact. She finishes healing herself before she stands up. I approach next, standing next to Levy with a serious look. I can tell Wendy feels intimidated by my demeanour, so I soften my features with a simple smile.

"I...I am" Wendy admits.

"Woah really?! I didn't think there was anyone else!" Natsu walks towards her.

"I didn't think I would be either" Wendy shrugs with a smile.

"So you were brought here?" Levy looks over to her.

"Yes. I was on the west side of the mountain before two women dragged me up. At the time, I was too weak to do anything as I'd just escaped a battle with a pack of mountain lions. So they took me here to have me explain why I was here" Wendy srubs her arms.

"And you were just going to explain that you were attacked?" I cross my arms.

"Yes, that and I am lost. I was originally kidnapped by Sparrow" Wendy sighs.

"Who's Sparrow?" I raise my brow.

"Sparrow is the guild located on...the North part of the mountain, over it's peak. I'm guessing that we're...South?" Wendy turns from side to side.

"Yes. We're located in Mermaid territory" Levy explains. "And why did Sparrow take you?"

"Well, because they have not seen Dragon Slayer's in quite some time. That guild doesn't have any Dragon Slayers and they were going to take me as a prisoner"

"And you escaped them? But how?" I touch my chin.

"I blew a hole through the brick walls. They really didn't have much defense on their walls, so it was easy to get out?" Wendy looks to me. "And what is a Princess doing out here?"

"I...I'm here to get Saber's territory back, most likely from the guild which took you" I stare.

"Most likely, but they are very strong. Their defenses are low, but they are very very strong"

"Well we can kick their asses" Natsu grinned, peeping in just in time.

Moments later, Jellel walks out from the Mermaid building. A Mermaid guild member is next to him while he stares right into my eyes. His look was calm, but with a serious undertone. I walk towards him only to have him wrap me in his arms. It shocks me and I move into the embrace.

His lips beneath the mask press to my ear. As if he wanted to pull down the material and kiss my ear, he breathes along my neck. He doesn't do anymore as he looks back to Natsu and Gray. Then, his sigh changes direction to Laxus, Mirajane and Gajeel. Levy stands next to Gajeel moments after Jellel turns his attention back onto me.

"Before you ask, Lucy is alright" His finger was on my elbow as if to hold my lips shut.

"Thank you...what happened in there?" I look up to him.

"I spoke with Kagura, the leader of Mermaid, and she had expected us. I was in contact with her earlier to explain our situation. She knows whats going on now and will allow us passage. I had to bargain with her to allow us through, but it's all fine now" Jellel looks to Natsu with a small nod to confirm things.

"And when will Lucy be out?" I take a step back.

"Erza!" Lucy comes out with a smile.

Natsu waves to her arrival as she walks down the stairs. Mirajane looks up to Lucy with another smile on her face. Lucy decends from the stairs to approach me. There is a small jungle in her step. I realize from scanning her body that there is a pair of keys attached to her hips. Yukino approaches her then to look down her body.

"So you also have a set of Celestial keys.." Yukino's voice is harsh.

"Yeah...my fatehr had sent them to the Mermaid guild incase I arrived...wait, you have some too!" Lucy points to the three on Yukino.

"Yes. So we will be great partners. I can also train you, if you don't know how to work them" Yukino's features soften.

"That...would be great!" Lucy wraps an arm around Yukino's  
Lucy and Yukino separate while Wendy comes up to Jellel and I. Jellel looks down to her with his eyes wide. Did they know each other? How do they know each other?

"Mystogan..." Wendy glances up to Jellel.

"Wendy. It's been too long" Jellel's eyes close more as he approaches her.

She embraces him into a tight hug. Her hands are around his chest and her head in the same spot. I watch as a bystander, looking into a very soft and intimate moment. I wish I could understand why they seemed so close, but I was happy just to see a sentimental moment.

"Erza, this is Wendy Marvell, she was at the camp when we were there. I spoke with her briefly and helped her in tough situations" Jellel rubs Wendy's head.

"You saved my life, thats MUCH different than just helping" Wendy pouts.

"Haha I suppose so. Wendy, meet Erza, the Princess who helped make an alliance between Saber and Fairy Lost" Jellel looks to me.

"You're part of Fairy Lost?!" Wendy turns to Jellel.

"Yes. I have been for many years actually" Jellel nods.

Wendy rolls her eyes before Natsu and Gray approach us. Jellal pats Wendy on the head before he walks over to them. They begin conversing as I am standing with Wendy. She is looking back to Jellel as I am standing around awkwardly. How come I feel so lonely? Technically, I wasn't alone as Wendy was here, but I don't know her.

Wendy looks over to Mirajane who approaches calmly. Mirajane stands next to me as I gaze at her. Her hair is up in a high pony tail as she didn't want sweat in her hair. She is in a very loose dress and is wearing Laxus's jacket.

"So we have made some more progress" Mirajane smiles to me.

"Seems so. But it's becoming slower. We need to get over the mountain, yet time is running short" I state.

"When did we begin to time ourselves? We do need to get there soon, but time isn't a restriction" Mirajane watches me.

"I...I suppose so" I shrug as Mirajane touches my shoulder.

"We will bring her home. And I will make sure that she is alright" Mirajane's smile is bright and confident.

It passed a few hours and everyone was settled. The hotel we are staying at is filled with lights that cover the foyer head to toe. It's the only hotel in the small village and it very large. It's the highest building, next to the Mermaid building, and it is well known for the decor. The sapphire coloured fabric on the couches and chairs surround the front foyer and in every single room.

I change into a new pair of clothing in my two bed hotel room. Mirajane glances over to me as she is laying in bed. She had been resting for the past while and Laxus has come in multiple times to watch over her.

"Erza, rest" Mirajane states.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I wrap the small belt around my dress.

"Erza. You are so restless it could kill someone. Sit down and relax or I will call Mystogan into the room" Mirajane still calls him that.

I sigh before I look out the window. The stars were bright this evening and the moon was full. It is a cloudless night and it brings me into a small haze. My thoughts diminish as the sky takes over my mind. I stare out, Mirajane looking back to me and calling my name.

Suddenly, a knock on the door brings me back to my senses. I turn around and notice Lucy opening the door. Mirajane calls my name once more before I change my force of attention.

"Erza, are you alright?" Mirajane is standing now.

"I...I need to go outside" I move around Lucy and head outside.

I run out the door. I take the huge staircase which is at the end of the hall and just rush out the door. The air is crisp and the roads are empty. I just run and keep on running. I really can't hear the voices around me or the music which echoes in the background. I close my eyes for a moment only to be grabbed my someone. I grip the hilt of my sword and swing.

My swing is hit by another sword. I open my eyes to notice Jellal with a sword in hand. I move my sword away only to have it hit by Jellal's. I raise my eyes to his as he seems to be attacking me. His sword slashes and scratches against mine. He seems to be actually wanting to battle me.

Sweat forms on my forehead and cheeks. I block as much as a I can until Jellal changes the direction of his swing. It knocks me off balance as he swats my sword out of my loose grip. I stand aside and see Jellel shielding his sword up. My eyes are shaken with panic as I stare at my sword. How did he do that? He just hit it out of my hands like I was playing with a toy.

Jellel walks to me and offers me a hand. I don't take it. I refuse to take his hand until he explains what he was trying to do. I have never been so afraid yet energized in my life. Jellel looks to me as I give him an angered look.

"What the FUCK were you trying to do to me?" I breathe out my words.

"I was showing you how to use a sword" Jellel explains.

"You...you could have killed me" I look away.

"Erza, I would never kill you or intentionally hurt you. You wanted me to teach you how to use a sword, so I will teach you tonight" Jellel smiles to me as he pulls his mask down.

* * *

**So heres the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it and please review!**!


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay for it being earlier this time! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! Also, I lost a follower, which is saddening but it will not stop me! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, favourite and follow it!**

* * *

I stare to Jellel while his eyes are on me. I feel a tremour through my body as he just stares at me. I want to speak, but the only thing that comes out is air. I look towards Jellel as he lifts my sword to my hands. I reach for it and grab the hilt tightly. He watches me as I stand up straight. I bring the sword before me as I breathe out.

"Now, you need the sword to be an extention of your arm. You are the Master of the sword, so you use it instead of it using you" Jellel spins the sword around.

"I've heard that before but...how?" I hold the sword.

"You have to imagine the sword lighter than it actually is. You need to control the sword. So, try swinging it. Imagine it as light as a feather..."Jellel explains with his eyes closed, swinging it around.

I lift the sword as I stare down at it. It still feels heavy, even as I try to imagine it lighter. Jellel places his own sword into it's sheath. He moves behind me to touch my upper arms. His lips are behind my ear as he begins to speak.

"Close your eyes, it will help" Jellel whispers as I comply.

I close my own eyes, lifting the sword even higher than it was previously. I start to swing it, listening to the shuffle of feet behind me. I know it's Jellel, so I avoid the area behind me to swing it before me. The sounds of the metal streaking through the air was exilerating and it pumped my adrenaline. His movements were all around me. His footsteps were everywhere. I could hear them around all sides.

"Erza, try to hit me. I will block with my sword if you're too close. Don't be afraid" Jellel tells me as I hear his footsteps.

I don't want to try and attack. I really am afraid to actually strike Jellel. In an instant though, I realize that my thoughts lead to my lack of trust in Jellel. I do feel like I trust him, but I also need to show that I do through showing him my abilities.

I step forward, striking the nearest footsteps to me. My sword slashes through the air and isn't distracted by another weapon. I listen for about three seconds before I jab my sword towards the direction. It, again, fails to hit anything. I bite my lip in frustration, only to take a step towards the other's and swing my sword out. Jellel's laughter echoes behind me and I lob my sword to the side.  
The quick reflex of Jellel's sword is faint as he seemed to take a step back. I charge the footsteps only to have a sword deflect my own. I gasp to open my eyes, seeing only Jellel before me with a smile. His sword is against mine in order to protect himself and his eyes are on mine.

"Good, you are getting the hang of using the sword" Jellel shoves me off.

I stagger a few steps only to have him charge me. My eyes throw open and I lift my sword to defend. His body weight and sword knock my balance off and I am tossed. I spin on the ground only to have Jellel stepping closer to me. I swing my sword, determination covering my visage. Jellel's look is the same, but it is dark and sinister. He strikes at me hard; I block with a similar tactic, but am soon pushed onto the wall. His eyes terrify me now. They are wide and filled with deadly intent. I barely dodge the swing towards my head as I duck below his sword. I somersault to the left and raise my sword to defend myself as I knew Jellel was only inches from me.

I feel the sweat on my cheek now as I use my strength to nudge Jellel back. He tampers back multiple steps while I rush him. He uses his sword not to defend, but to attack me with a great force. I follow the direction of his sword, slicing it down with his. I smile from the adrenaline rush and use my sword as and anchor. As if from a movie, I propel myself into the ear by the tight pressure from our swords onto Jellel's chest. My back is less than an inch above his head and my sword statures at his neck.

Jellel is panting and I am in even worse condition. I look to him as he drops his sword in surrender. I lower mine as he turns around to face me. There is a small smile on his face and I smile back. I begin to sheath mine and Jellel lifts his up and arches it at my neck. In that moment, my hand was on the hilt and the sword was about half way out. I stare to him as he looks at me seriously.

"Never ever stop the battle until your opponent is dead" Jellel sheathes his sword.

"You...you looked so demonic in battle" I admit.

"And you thought you didn't look the same? You're eyes were filled with anger. Your smile was sadistic and it actually scared me at one point" Jellel crosses his arms.

"Thats...thats how a normal battle is?" I look to him.

"Yes, but without the happy ending. The man or woman would be killed and you would have to move onto th next enemy...it's how battle works"Jellel walks to me.

"Did you have to fight a lot to survive? Since I remember you mentioning how you aren't in a favourable position between people"

"That's right. I learned my sword play from a master. He never told me his name, but told me to call him Master. He taught me for five months. I used it day and night. He would only come to me three times a week and the rest I learned on my own. Your magic makes it possible to learn faster. I did not know of my magic till very late on in the game" Jellel looks to his hand. "When I did though, I...I wasn't very clean. I used it to steal and to gamble with others lives. I was a bad kid. I was young and wanted to survive. It was the only thing I ever knew"

Jellel paces around me. His story is shocking to his stoic and heroic personality. Its hard to even imagine Jellel threatening an innocent persons life. I try to hold back questions as he seems to be in thought.

"I was good when I met you. The camp was before the days I grew into a darker side. It was only mere months after our parting though that Master took me in. I was homeless and roaming the streets. I never begged or asked for food. Instead, I had two friends who gave me food when they could get it. After I finished with Master, his words taunted me. He said 'Power is absolute' and I took that completely wrong" Jellel shakes his head as he sits next to me. "I took it as to use power to it's absolute. Thats why I thought I was on the right by his words. I never gave a second thought to what I did. I only did what I felt my Master would approve of. I was arrested once, and I was in jail for about six months for using my powers to vandalize a market area. I learned then that the phrase my Master said was just explaining how power is just an absolute thing. Power can come from anywhere and I then took the time to understand my abilities..."

"You went through so much Jellel..." I look to him.

"It was a lot, but I got up from that once I got out of jail and started to form Lost again. That's when I found Master Makarov and joined Fairy Tail, with my band of men" Jellel smiles.

"You really seem to love them...they're like your brothers, right?"

"I would guess so. Some have been with me from the beginning, when they just wanted to part ways from their ordinary lives"

I watch as he looks down to his hands, which are comfortably on his knees. I lean my head to his shoulder to show some affection to the situation. I feel his head turn into my direction and I close my eyes. His lips gently press to my temple. His lips are warm and soft, exactly what I had felt when we kissed all those times. His arm curls around me as he just holds me. It is one of the most intimate moments with Jellel. Even through the kissing and touching, the simple moments are some of the best.

Jellel lowers his hands to my sides as he tugs me closer to his body. I open my eyes to lift my head. His lips catch mine off guard and his eyes are closed. Our lips tangle and mingle while my hands reach for his chest. Once I find the material of his shirt, Jellel tugs me even closer. Our mouths open up and his tongue digs into my mouth, finding my tongue almost instantly. My moans are subtle, but Jellel is fierce with his actions.

His hands handle my hair as my hands are on the sides of his neck. The kiss is long and passionate. Our bodies are warming just to be around one another. I groan to the feeling of his hands moving down the sides of my head to my neck. I inch forward and he responds with his hands on my hips.

My skirt begins to roll up with the help of Jellel's fingers as I press on forward. I am leaned onto my back as Jellel crawls over me. He kisses starting from my jaw down to my neck with heavy pants and soft groans. I part my lips to gasp at the sensations. It was so new to me and I cannot comprehend it all. It's arousing but also scary. I have never been touched this way. Jellel has never touched me this way.

"Mystogan!? Erza!?" A voice calls to us from the distance.

Jellel barely lifts his lips to look down at me. I reach up to kiss his lips and have his arms wrap around my waist. He lifts me onto his lap as our kissing continues. Our names are called a second time and I retract our lips.

"We'll need to check that out" I pant.

"Yeah...too bad" Jellel parts from me as he lifts his mask up.

I take a minute to roll my dress down back to my knees. I begin to stand only to have Jellel assist me. His hand curls around my waist as his eyes seem to smile at me. I give a confident smirk back as we walk to the voice.

We notice Gray there as he turns to us. He approaches slowly as he seems to be relaxed. It makes me question how urgent this is that he had to ruin such an intimate moment. I probably will never get such a quiet and romantic moment with Jellel for a while.

"Sparrow has made another appearence. It's a man too" Gray explains.

"Where? And is he still there?" Jellel starts to walk next to Gray.

"Not sure. Natsu and Laxus went to defeat the man" Gray looks away.

"Don't worry Gray, we will get Juvia back" I nod as he looks over to me.

"And which direction did they say the man was in?" Jellel interjects.

"He is apparently up the hill there, at the path to their village"

"They have their own village as well?" I raise a question.

"Most places do. New places, such as Saber's new location, doesn't because they are so recent" Jellel explains.

The talking is decreased as we are heading to the direction of our travel road for the morning. The path is steep and it only uphill. I sigh as I follow Jellel's lead. Gray seems to be confident in full force and it actually makes me quite happy. At first, I thought Gray was just annoyed that Juvia was all over him, but in reality Gray does care for her deeply.

We get to the middle of the road to se Lucy, Mirajane, Levy and Gajeel. Jellel calls out to Gajeel and the group turns around. Lucy smiles as she notices me and rushes to my side. Her huge barely leaves me standing as he give her the quick hug in return.

"I was so worried you had been hurt or something!" Lucy watches me.

"I was Jellel, so I'm fine" I nod.

"You had left so suddenly that Lucy and I was out looking" Mirajane approaches me.

"We need to hurry up, we can talk later" I explain as I move forward.

We end up all running up the hill as we hit the peak. On the peak, there is a forest through the mountains. A large streak of lightning strikes down in the middle. I see Jellel, Gajeel and Gray run by as if they knew who it was. All the ladies and I follow suit. We run down the hill as it is less steep than the trip up.  
The forest has trees as high as sky scrapers and the leaves are pointed and sharp. The shade within the forest is so dark and wide that it gets very hard to see. It is still dark from the night upon us, especially without Natsu for light.

We get to the bottom for the hill and notice Saber's members are there. Rogue is holding a torch as he stop to meet them. Sting is looking to the direction of the battle and Wendy is by Yukino's side. Rufus approaches me and hands me an extra torch. I nod slightly as we all loo ahead.

From a distance, the flames from Natsu are barely visible. I see Gray begin to move forward and Jellel following. I start to walk as well, Saber trailing behind me.

I get my torch lit up by Rogue, who is standing next to me. I smile softly in his direction before he gives me a gentle nod. We both look ahead as the group begins to run. It actually feels like a short jog, but I do notice the speed increases.

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out as his pink hair begins to show through the forest.

"Dammit why would you go and yell his name?! He could get distracted you idiot" Sting rolls his eyes as he moves forward.

The lightning strikes again beside the now visible man. The man is around Natsu's size, but is larger in muscle stature. The man's hair is jet black and that is all I can tell from the lame vision. I realize then at what could happen if Natsu continues to use his fire.

"Natsu, Laxus! Stand down!" I call out, having most of Fairy Lost staring at me.

"W-what?!" Natsu turns to me.

"If you keep using fire and lightning, you'll cause a forest fire!" I run to his side as I stare to the enemy.

I get a better look and the man looks tough. He has a scar over his cheekbone and wrappings on his neck. His smile is a broken one as his teeth are cracked in many places. His eyes are a small slit and the colour still escapes me.

"Let me handle this. I can take him" I state as I place my hand on my sword.

"Prin- Erza!" Natsu pleads.

"Stand down Natsu" Laxus moves to Natsu as he pulls the boy back.

"What do you mean?! She could get killed!" Natsu looks to my direction.

"Trust me Natsu...I can do this" I state as I glance to him.

They all back up. I stare at the man as he begins to crack his knuckles. I have no idea of his abilities, but I try to bring up my confidence instead. I encourage myself and tell myself I can do it. I make sure to relax. It's hard, as nervousness overcomes me quickly.

The man charges me and I duck from his attack. My sword swings up only to miss him. He sends a punch my way and it hits my side. I cough before I move to my side. I try to see him, but I can't see anything. The darkness has overcome my vision and I am stepping on leaves.

His fist is coming in my direction and I duck from that too. So, he is all close combat? I slice to my right, where he would have gone had be avoided my dodge. I slice his shirt, but I don't feel anything besides that. I spin around and hear the voices of my friends echo around me. Lucy is calling for me, Natsu is cheering me on and I hear everyone but Jellel. Why isn't he cheering me on?

I then get kicked in the stomach by my enemy. I was distracted and fall onto my back. Quickly, I roll back onto my feet as I deflect his next punch with my sword. The blade doesn't break his skin as I raise my brow. Is his skin made of steel?

I push him back with my body weight only to have him try to strike again. I step back, barely able to escape it as I charge him this time. He quickly side steps before he punches to my side. I slip around the fist and slice at his arm. My sword touches skin, but doesn't make too deep a cut. I scowl as I don't see him through the darkness.

It hits me then. It hits me and I close my eyes softly. I step around me as my friends begin to quiet down. I can hear the wind rushing past the trees, my footsteps as I walk through the branch covered ground and the sooner sounds of my enemy's footsteps.

I strike in that direction and feel my sword punch through the man's body. I open my eyes and notice a quarter of my blade had gone into his chest. It was on the left side, so it missed his heart. The man smiles widely as he grabs my blade. Sooner that not, he breaks it in his hand and tosses the shattered pieces aside.

"You are weak without your sword, Princess. I will make sure you die and that Sparrow is victorious" The man grins. "I am Black Roger, I will tell you this before I die"

His hand launches towards me and I turn slightly. He hits my shoulder and I am sent back. Tears are rolling down my face as I look to the sky. He had destroyed the one weapon I had. He had destroyed the sword I had received from Jellel. He had broken something important to me...

My body suddenly feels stronger and lighter. As Black approaches me, I get back onto my feet without pain. Blood is staining my shoulder and I stare to him. He is looking at me shocked as a glow appears around my body. I see a vision in my mind. Swords surrounding every side of me, an armour on my body in a dress shape and a headdress that would make me look like a warrior princess. I envision this as I stand there.

I soon open my eyes and notice the man staring in absolute shock. I hear gasps behind me and when I look over to my side, I notice exactly what they were gawking at. I am the girl I invisioned. I am a warrior princess in armour.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More action than most, but does have a hint of romance! The next chapter will be exciting too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the lack of posting! I will try to post one every week, as it is more reasonable. Please leave a review and favourite it! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Black watches me closely. I am stand firmly as the swords are surrounding my body. There is no fear in his gaze, but only a stronger determination. I find it stupid how I don't fear him. His eyes are solid in courage and his fists are up like stone. I want to mentall turn around and run, but my body and heart force me to stay in position.

I start to walk in his direction. His stance changes ever so slightly to have his legs spread and his fists closer together. He grins in my direction before he charges at me. His fists approach my face and I quickly side step, grabbing one of my swords and slicing at his wrists.

Black staggers back and my swords launch straight at him. He narrowly avoids most of them, but is pinned back to a tree by one. Soon, another four are hit back to the tree and blood flies off his chest and his neck. He stares at me while he coughs. I slowly move to his bleeding body; his smile is still so broad and bright with courage.

"You are a couragous man...but you are in the wrong here" I lift my chin.

"Princess...you are in the wrong...Saber...they're horrible..people.." Black stares to me as his mouth bleeds more.

"If I were the wrong one, how come I am the one standing over you?" I look into his eyes.

He smiles to me, and I soon watch as his eyes fade in colour and his death is before me. I have never witnessed someone die before, but I didn't realize howheart breaking it really was. My mother was in another room when she was ill, but I never sat for more than an hour with her.

I turn around to my friends as they all watch me. Many of them are stone faced while many of Saber's members, besides Rogue, are gently grinning. I walk towards Jellal as he looks down to me. My armour turns back to how it was originally and I feel much lighter. My heart still races though as I now have a post adrenaline rush.

"Well I didn't know she could do that" Sting shrugs.

"Her powers are unexpected and beyond your wildest dreams" Jellal looks to Sting.

"I can sure tell that now. So, we continue now?" Sting looks to me.

Natsu and Lucy stand by my side as Gray soon joins them. Jellal is behind me as we all begin to move froward. We had made much more distance now that this incident occured. Lucy and Mirajane had grabbed all of my stuff, so they soon handed me my small bag. I look inside only to realize that I don't want any of these clothes.

I constantly remember that scene with Black and my beautiful armour. It could not have been more stunning and I felt so powerful. These clothes, in my bag, only make me feel feminine and weak. I want to throw them away so I don't have to be distracted by a long skirt that could rip easily. I fiddle my fingers with the fabrics of each dress. I see how easily they can be damaged and cringe to each one.

"Something bothering you, Princess?" Rogue looks over to me.

"I may get rid of some of these clothes is all...or most" I admit.

"Why get rid of them? Why not just modify them?" Rogue looks to me.

"Modify them? How would I do that here and without a seamstress?"

"Easily. All you need to do it rip parts off so you have more leg room or arm space. You could eventually wear this beneath your armour or even when you wish to not wear it"

I shudder at the comment. When would I not want to wear my armour? It made me stare to Rogue harshly as his calm expression was facing me. I then widen my eyes to realize that I had done.

"I know it may seem impossible to take your...precious armour off, but you can't sleep in it right? So you need a change of clothes for that" Rogue places a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right...thank you Rogue" I nod to him as he moves away from me.

I walk only a few more steps before Jellal comes from behind me. He touches my side and I already know why he's near me. I roll my eyes at the stupid thought and look back to Jellal with a skeptical look.

"Are you seriously jealous again? You think Rogue wants to love me or something?" I whisper in his direction.

"I think he may be interested in you which makes me very uncomfortable" Jellal whispers back harshly.

"Jellal, I need you to know that even if he does have feelings for me, I won't be with him ever. Rogue is someone who I barely know, let alone want to BE with"

There is a silence between us and I keep my eyes forward for the time being. I don't want to cause anymore drama between Jellal and I and I turn my way over to Lucy. She smiles over to me before she wraps an arm around mine.

"So, how did you feel in that...armour thing?" Lucy laughs trying to explain it.

"I barely felt like myself. I felt so much more confident in it...like it was an extension of my courage or something..." I look to the ground to try and explain it in words.

"That sounds very deep and intense...sounds like you'd love it" Lucy laughs again.

"I do. I really do" I admit with a guilty look.

"Oh don't be ashamed! Just like I absolutely adore these keys, I also understand what it means to love something you have" I see Lucy smile at me.

Lucy and I continue conversation for a while as we begin to exit the forest. It felt like forever since we'd battled Black, but it had only been another hour or so. The sky was becoming bright from dawn's approaching, so we stay close and make sure we all see one another.

Members of Saber are behind, making sure our backs are protected. I notice Natsu checking behind me every so often, as if he didn't trust them still. I approach the pink haired dragon and show him my disbelief.

"Natsu, do you still not trust them?" I place my hands on my hips.

"How can I? They tried to attack us and they've always been our enemies. Can't trust a single one" Natsu narrows his gaze to me.

"You should know that they are helping us get to their home safely. We met up with one because they've caught our tracks. They have been protecting us as well, you know. Fairy Lost has been trusting them, how come you can't?.." I soften my gaze.

Natsu bites his lip before he turns away. It's as if he can't stare at me with my particular gaze. I reach for his shoulder only to have him brush it off. I step away back to Lucy and feel defeated for trying.

"Natsu is never trusting. He is always on guard, especially if it's new people" Lucy looks to me.

"That, I can already tell" I sigh.

I turn to my left and notice the small body of water outside the forest. Lilypads and leaves cover the surface of the water while frogs and dragonflies fly above it. The water itself is a more greenish colour and doesn't seem to be completely clear. There are some deer on the other side of the water and they freeze to stare at us. Lucy laughs a bit next to me as she looks to the deer.

"The water has only been this way since we left," Rogue is just a bit before us with Sting. "When we were here, we made sure members of Saber came down to check on the water so it wouldn't get filled with algae and would be taken care of"

"So that means we're close?" I look to Rogue.

"Yes, we are just over those few hills. After that, we will be in...previously owned Saber territory..."

"It will be ours soon!" Sting patted a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

As we walk, rain begins to pour down on us. I hear a squeal from Lucy and Mirajane comes next to me. I look to her only so see her handing me an umbrella. I smile a bit as I open it. Natsu instantly runs under it as Gray looks like it's nothing.

We continue to walk for a few more minutes only to hear a loud strike of lightning. I gasp as I stop moving. I notice that we are about to head into a small cluster of trees and there is no other way around it. I turn to Saber's men as they look to the forest.

"We can take shelter in a small building near by" Rogue explains as he points to the mid forest as a reference point.

"How far is it?" Laxus asks.

"Only about another couple meters" Rufus says.

We hurry to the area as we notice a small mobile home looking area. Gajeel and Rogue are at the home as I notice Rogue speaking to him. What did Rogue want with Gajeel at this time? It isn't until they shift slightly and I notice the small lock on the door that I see what they need.

Gajeel soon bends down and starts to chew off the lock. In a matter of minutes, the lock is gone and the door is opened. I approach with Natsu and Levy as we walk in.

As expected, the mobile home wasn't well taken care of. There is diry on the floors and it smells grungy. I can't describe it, but it isn't too overwhelming. I hear Lucy hiss is distaste and I notice Mirajane trying to make space to sit down. Things in this home are scattered all over and there is no order to the home.

"This place looks horrid" Levy shakes her head in disapproval.

"It hasn't been used in quite a while" Yukino stares around.

"So they don't even upkeep a place close to here.." Lucy shakes her head.

We end up being able to relax and find spots to sit around here. Natsu makes a small fire in the pit made in the center. I am a bit on the ends as I am sitting next to Jellal. I am sitting in his arms which are gently wrapped around either side of me. Lucy is leaning on Natsu while Mirajane is asleep on Laxus's lap.

I feel Jellal pull me closer to his body and I instantly freeze. I had never been this close to Jella in public, unless it was a hug. I look back to him as he pulls down his mask. It's dark enough that no one can see his face, so I steal a kiss quickly. I keep it quiet so no one can see what we're doing. His hands rest on my sides as I place my hands over his chest.

"I love you Erza" Jellal whispers in my ear as he nips at the lobe with his lips.

I gasp instead of answer and Lucy looks over casually. I retract before I see her wide smile. She obviously enjoys our relationship and I just look away. Jellal is staring at me when I start to drift off. His words echoeing in my head as I smile to sleep.

In the morning, I hear the small chirps of birds and the sun shining through. I glance over to my side and notice Jellal is still under me and asleep. Many of the Saber members are missing, besides Sting and Rogue who are asleep. I notice Lucy is gone, so I get up from my spot and look out the door. I stand at the door and notice that we are completely surrounded.

"Hello Princess. I would like you to come here or we will kill your friends" Yukino states as she is with the enemy.

Lucy, Levy and Gajeel are on the ground with weapons at their neck. I narrow my eyes as I step forward, having more weapons at me. Rufus, Yukino, and Orga stand before me along with the enemies who have their land.

"Now, come to us or we will burn this place down"

* * *

**What will happen next?! This is a new plot twist and I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be sometime next weekend!**


End file.
